twisted
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: C/J story with added characters so it does have a bit of a twist, set after Charlie has woken up from her coma in february 2012 Brax has moved away Ruby is no longer with Casey and Charlie has her job back as detective and is single
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my new story twisted hope you enjoyx _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Charlie Buckton was sat on the bonnet of the patrol car with Watson drinking there coffee's, looking to her left Watson noticed a trawler coming in down on the docks nudging Charlie she pointed in the direction of it.

Charlie: Watson seriously she didn't come back in 2009, 2010 or 2011 so she isn't going to come back now anyway i've moved on i've realised who i am

Watson: No Brax has moved on after he almost got you killed and you admitted it that it was a good thing he moved and you haven't realised who you are your just hiding it ever since Joey left

Charlie: Watz can we not have this conversation now

Watson: Charlie it's now or never you said yesterday yourself that i seem more than a friend and now i can tell the way your looking over there you desperately want Joey back and talk things through with her Charlie believe in yourself no-one cares what your sexuality is...apart from Colleen

Charlie: Your right yeah i'm sorry Watson i guess it is now or never...come on

They jumped in the car and headed down to the docks. Arriving there just in time for a fight that was breaking out

John: Joey you should have checked the ropes thanks to you we left half the bait and point sharky

Joey: My fault fucking hell your the one who got told by Gibsy to check the ropes so don't go blaming all this shit on me

John: Well you always were a skety dyke weren't you

Joey clenched her fist then ran towards him pushing him over into the water Charlie immediately pulled her back whilst Gypsy jumped in to help John up out of the water and Watson helped from the top. Joey had not yet noticed who had restrained her.

Joey: Get the fuck of me

Charlie: Ok stop the shouting and the swearing

Joey Stopped moving and slowly turned her head to meet Charlie's gaze as she let go of her.

Joey: Charlie...what are you doing here

Charlie: I'm still a cop aren't i, now do you mind if i ask you what that was about

Joey: Nothing really just me getting the blame for everything as usual now if you don't mind i need to unload the boat so we can go back out after

Charlie: Your boat isn't going anywhere i can tell from here that the ropes aren't safe and you have a cut on your head and you just pushed i presume John into the water

Joey: Since when did you know when ropes aren't safe

Charlie: Since when i first met you and you dropped the charges on the boat from the ropes they still hadn't being done properly then when you left me they were thats how i know

Joey: Fine we'll get them done then go back out

Charlie: No your not Joey...look we need to talk, what happened about the three months

Joey: They got away from me to quick

Charlie: Really to quick for you to even think about coming back to see me

Joey: Look Charlie i only came back because i got told by this man Brax that you were dead i didn't want to ever meet you again because you broke my heart and i may have forgiven you but if we got back together how do i know you wouldn't cheat on me again

Charlie: Because after you left i realised how much i loved you and how much of a big mistake i made

Joey: Yes Charlie you realised a little bit to late

Charlie: Look Joey please i'm really sorry just please let's talk through this there's no way your going to go back out on that boat ever again

Joey: Fine we can talk and how do you know that

Charlie: Because if you looked you would see that it's gone up in flames

Joey turned her head and Charlie, Joey and Watson started laughing

Joey: Erm yeah i may have forgotten to turn the engine of and move the oil

Charlie: Yeah maybe that's it or maybe you still just as clumsy as you were before

Joey: Hey i was never clumsy

anyway when do you want to talk

Charlie; Well my shift finishes in an hour so i could meet you at the diner then if you remember where that is

Joey: Yes i can remember where that is and does Leah still work there

Charlie: Yes she does and it's all being done up so i'll meet you there at about 1 o'clock then

Joey: Yep ok I'll see you there

They smiled at eachother before Charlie and Watson turned away and walked back to there car

Watson: Now that wasn't so hard was it

Charlie: Erm yes and i for sure didn't expect it to turn out like that and her language bloody hell i've never herd her swear before

Watson: Says you who just said bloody hell

Charlie: Yes and so did you

Watson: Well yeah but i've always swore so there isn't really any change to be honest

They both giggled and drove back to Yabbie Creek police station.

* * *

><p>An hour Joey was sat in the diner drinking her coffee when Charlie came walking in, scanning the room she spotted Joey and headed over to join her, sitting down opposite her they glanced at eachother then the silence awkwardness hit them.<p>

Joey: So, hows life

Charlie: Erm yeah it's good thanks apart from some near death experiences and then actually dying in december

Joey shot her look at Charlie shocked

Joey: What do you mean Charlie

Charlie took a deep breath and then started explaining everything that had happened since she had left including the part about dating Brax and that Ruby was her daughter and her dad had died.

Joey: Charlz i'm so sorry, your alright now though aren't you

Charlie: It;s not your fault but yes i'm fine now thanku

Joey: Good i'm glad

Charlie: Now enough about me why don't you tell me what's happened to you these past years

Joey: Well nothing really, being working on boats i trained to be a carer qualified obviously and that's about it

Charlie: Sounds fun, so any one night stands or girlfriends

Joey: One one night stand that's it, why you jelouse

Charlie; No i'm just curious that's it

Joey: Sure

Charlie: I am

Joey: Umhummm

They both giggled as Ruby came walking in and headed over

Ruby: Oh my god Joey welcome back i've missed you so much none of us ever though you would come back

Joey: Thanks Ruby i've missed you too

Ruby: S o have you two being talking things through

Charlie: Yes we have and i was just about to ask Joey where she was going to be staying now that i presume your staying in summer bay

Joey: Yes i'm staying and Aden texted me saying he was arriving back today aswell as he got a job working at Angelo's and he offered if i wanted to share his house with him so i excepted until me and you get together if that ever happened

Charlie; Sounds great and i hope we do finally

Ruby: Me too so can you just kiss and make up

Charlie: Ruby...(she warned whilst blushing) Shut up

Ruby and Joey giggled before Ruby went to go sit with April and Dex.

Charlie: So what do you feel like doing

Joey: Humm i don't know are you free tonight

Charlie: Tonight? yeah why

Joey: Good i'll meet you at Angelo's at say about 7;00

Charlie: Erm yeah sure

Joey: Good and you can wear that purple dress that you wore when you went on that date with Hugo if you've still got it, i have to go because i'm meeting Aden at his but i'll catch you later

Charlie: Erm yeah sure okaiy then bye

they gave eachother a hug then Joey headed out and Charlie headed down to the beach for walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 8:00 Charlie and Joey decided to vacate to Angelo's after eating there dinner at the diner. Taking a seat and ordering there drinks they started talking. It was 11:00 by the time they had both had to much to drink and decided to head home. Stopping outside Aden's for Charlie to say goodbye to Joey they faced eachother and shared a smile then came together for a hug, parting they caught eachothers gaze and came together for a kiss. A few moments later they pulled apart.

Charlie: I better get going i've got work in the morning

Joey: Same i'm really tired aswell, will i see you tomorrow?

Charlie: I could pick you up for lunch if you like

Joey: Sure i'ld love that

Charlie: Good, look Joey i had really good night tonight i hope we can do it again

Joey: me to i'll see you tomorrow

They gave eachother one final kiss before Charlie departured to go home. The next day Charlie was sat in her office when Watson came walking in.

Watson: Hey, Hey so...how did last night go?

Charlie: Very good thanku and i'm picking her up for lunch today and then we are probably heading out again tonight aswell

Watson: So all very good then, i tke it your back on track then...did you um, kiss

Charlie shook her head then grinned and blushed and looked down

Watson: Shall i take that as a yes then Charlie Buckton

Charlie: Yep

She said in a high pitched voice, and still blushing whilst doing paper work. 12:00 Thirty and Charlie headed out to Aden's to pick Joey up. Knocking on the door Joey opened up and they both headed down to the diner. Arriving there they took there seats in the corner, Leah came over to serve them, ordering there food they turned to eachother to talk.

Charlie: Found anywhere to work yet

Joey: Not yet but i'm thinking of either going back into boats, or surf teacher or P.E teacher

Charlie: Very interesting, well you could do fishing trips with Aden and if you want to invite me then me aswell just like little 4 hour trips then you could be a surf teacher on the weekends then a P.E teacher on the other time

Joey: That sounds like an excellent idea thanks Charlie but since when would you want to come fishing

Charlie: Since you like it

Joey: Right...

Leah brought there food over

C/J: Thanks

* * *

><p>A week later and Charlie and Joey were now back together and Joey had a place of her own 10 minutes from CharlieLeah's house, and Watson had met someone called Michelle at a pub in Yabbie Creek and are now going out. Charlie was sat in her office when Watson came walking in with a new file report.

Watson: Ellie Brown Missing girl, 5ft 5, 14 years of age light brown hair, parents suspect she will be with her friend Abby Cappleman

Charlie: How long has she being missing for

Watson: 48 hours

Charlie; Have her parents said if she has ran away or gone missing

Watson: She had an argument with her sister then her mum and she usually goes out walking to carm down but this time she didn't come back and they said she had a bag with her but it didn't look as if she had cloths in there

Charlie: Ok i'll get on to it straight away thanks Watz

Watson: No problem...oh hey Charlie i was wondering me and Michelle are going out tonight and we were wondering if you and Joey would like to join us

Charlie: Erm yeah sure i'll give you a call

Watson: Ok

They smiled at eachother before Watson left Charlie's office before Charlie let out a massive sigh. Later that night Charlie, Joey, Watson and Michelle were sat round a table at Angelo's drinking.

Watson: Hey Charlz what's the matter you've being quiet all night

Charlie: Huh oh right erm yeah i'm fine thanks just a bit worried about that girl that's all

Joey: What girl

Watson: There's this girl 14 years old she's gone missing and her parents only just reported her early this morning she had a fight with her mum and her sister

Joey: Not usual for people to go missing around here are they sure she is missing and just not staying at a mates for a bit

Charlie: We don't know but can we move on from it and just try and enjoy our night out, after all none of us have work in the morning

Joey: Now that's more like the Charlie i know

Michelle: Yep

They all giggled and carried on ordering drinks and getting drunk.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie and Joey woke up with a hangover from the night before but there was no denying that it was very passionately spontaneous. Trotting into the kitchen Charlie and Joey were met by Ruby, Leah and VJ sitting round the table eating breakfast.<p>

Ruby: You two look awful

Charlie: Yeah thanks Rubz we feel it aswell

Leah: I'm surprised you two are even up this early you didn't get home until about half 2 last night

VJ: Yeah can you be a bit quieter next time you come running through the door all drunk

Joey: Erm yeah sorry Veej

Charlie and Joey grabbed a coffee and sat down with them

Ruby: Toast?

Charlie: Yes please

Joey: Yeah thanks

Ruby sighed and got up whilst shaking her head at her mum and Joey having a massive hangover and staying out so late yet getting up so early just so they don't waist away the day like they both hate.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry havnt uploaded in a while i have being ill so i hope you enjoy this chapter xx_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

2 days later and there was still no word on the missing girl. Charlie and Watson were sat in the car outside the diner drinking there coffies.

Watson: So how are things

Charlie: You know how they are Watson there apsolutly fine

Watson: Spent any time round her knew place

Charlie: Yes i have actually and it's very nice, living room, kitchen, pool room, 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms

Watson: Bloody hell how much room does she need

Charlie: For when me and Ruby finally move in and she has Aden going around aswell and he makes alot of mess in her kitchen

Watson: I can imagine

They both giggled before Charlie suddenly froze

Watson: Charlz what is it

Charlie: Thats her, thts the missing girl

Watson: Are you sure

Charlie: Yes i'm sure she is matching the exact description on the report

Watson: OK then lets go

They climbed out the car and headed down to the beach were Ellie was walking. Catching up with her Ellie couldn't hear them until Charlie let her mouth open.

Charlie: Excuse me, Ellie

Ellie looked around and legged it at the site of the cop uniform, Charlie and Watson sighed and ran after her.

Charlie: Ellie,, Ellie wait please

Ellie; Get lost i've done nothing wrong i'm going back to my place now

Charlie: You mean your place as in where you and your friend Abby are staying up the coast

Ellie stopped running and turned around

Charlie: We just need to ask you some questions that's all

Ellie: Fine but i'm not going back to the police station and i'm only talking to you not her she looks weired

Watson: Yeah i get that a lot

Charlie: Thtas fine we can talk here, Watson i'll meet you back at the patrol car

Watson: Ok

Watson walked of and Charlie and Ellie sat down to talk.

Charlie: I'm Charlie by the way

Ellie: Hi

Charlie: Why did you run away from your mum

Ellie: She isn't my mum, plus we kind of had a fight about nearly everyweak, everyday we fall out and whenever something goes wrong i always get the blame for it

Charlie: How come

Ellie: 1. i'm not her real daughter and 2. because i'm the youngest, it's not fare

Charlie; What do you do when you do fall out

Ellie: I...I go out, for abit for a walk usually get back at about 10:00 at night it's always nighttime when we seem to fall out and now she won't let me have anyone sleep round just because of what i told her a month ago but then she still doesn't remember about it

Charlie: What did you tell her

Ellie; Does that matter

Charlie: It could do

Ellie: Fine... i'm...i'm gay

Ellie swallowed hard and Charlie nodded

Charlie: Ellie there's nothing wrong with being gay

Ellie: And you would know because

Charlie: Because i have a wonderful girlfriend who i cheated on back in 2009 and she left that was the biggest mistake ever so now i'm making it up to her because she has come back and forgiven me

Ellie: Anyway my mum is just not my mum and that's why i ran away because of that and because of us falling out and i don't want to go live with my dad either

Charlie: Your parents have split up

Ellie: Yeah, when i was 8

Charlie: Do you mind if i come and see where you and your friend are staying

Ellie: Sure

They stood up and Charlie informed Watson she would meet her back at the station. 10 minutes later Charlie and Ellie arrived at the hut that Ellie and Abby built inside a hole in a big rock further up the coast. Opening the door they stept inside and Charlie looked around, it had a double bed in the middle, two bedside tables and a small batterey powered microwave and a batterey powered TV.

Charlie: Well this seems all so very cosy, where do you go for the toilet

Ellie: We use the public ones just over there by the pool we managed to get a key for them when they close up at night

Charlie: You mean steel a key

Ellie: Yeah something like that, sit down if you like

Charlie: Thanks

Ellie and Charlie sat down on the puffy cushions that Ellie and Abby had sowed together before they had put everything in

Charlie; How did you two even afford all this

Ellie: The bed was easy, willow sticks weaved with some saught of tree and then we just got my matress and ehr matress and put them on there with our bedding, then Abby's parents are loaded so she had $200 saved in her banck account so we used that to buy what we needed and also to build this place and the microwave and everything

Charlie: You do know it's not even legit to have this here even if you can only just see the door

Ellie: Yes i know but we have nowhere else to go and neiter of us are going back home she has also fallen out with her friends so yeah

Charlie: Ok well there is a youth center around here

Ellie: No way, No not going there

Charlie: Why

Ellie: To close to my house

Charlie; Ok, do you have any family

Ellie: I have an older sister but she is like 25 now and i don't even know where she is we havnt spoken since i was 4 that's when we got given to our "parents" she is 12 years older than me, i miss her so much

Charlie; Do you remember her name

Ellie; Yes but she has proberly changed it by now knowing her, her name was Joanne our second name has being changed to Brown so she would of proberly changed it so that they couldn't track her down, she said she would have taken me with her but it would have being to risky, all i know is that she left on a boat and never came back for years

Charlie: I'm so sorry

Ellie: It's fine

Charlie pulled Ellie in for a hug as she was becoming tearful just as Abby walked through the door

Abby: Yeah Ellie i know you wanted a girlfriend but hucking up with a cop at the age of about 30 isn't the general idea

Ellie: Get lost Abby i'm not in the mood i thought you would have guest that by now, anyway where have you being

Abby: Shopping you want to eat don't you

Ellie: I thought you said you had no money left

Abby: Just beacause i moved doesn't mean my mum and dad still don't put money in my account they love me

Ellie: Yeah thanks you don't have to rub it in that you know your parents and your family

Charlie: I better get going, anything you need just say ok there is plenty of things i can do for you, it's just i don't particually want you staying here either it's going to be the end of summer soon and then winter will come around

Ellie: I'll be fine honestly Charlie

Charlie: OK well this is my number ok

She handed Ellie her card before standing up and Ellie joined her

Ellie: Thanks

They smiled at eachother before Ellie showed Charlie the door, they waved at eachother then Ellie closed the door and turned to Abby

Ellie: Yeah thanks that helped heeps

Abby: Oh come on you have to admit she is pretty fit

Ellie: Yeah she is a milf

Abby: A what?

Ellie: Hot mum

Abby: She has a child?

Ellie: Yes she is 18

Abby: Had her a bit young didn't she

Elllie: Yeah well i'm not telling you anything about it, ive got a headache im going to bed you can fuck of and do something with that teacher of yours


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie arrived home after a long day of work collapsing on the sofa between Leah and Ruby her phone rang just as she was pulling it out of her pocket, answering the phone Joey invited her round hers for the night, she reluctently agrred and announced she was getting dressed before heading round Joey's to spend the night with her. She arrived at Joey's and knocked on the door, with no answer she knocked again just as she was she heard a clatter in the kitchen and then Joey shouting shit.

Charlie: Cooking

A few seconds later Joey opened the door and greeted Charlie with a kiss, letting her in and leading her further into the kitchen she continued cooking.

Charlie: Your actually cooking

Joey: Yep

Charlie: Thats what i heard then when i heard a clatter and then you shouting shit

Joey: Erm yeah sorry about that i did try my best though i've just never made curry before so i hope i like it

Charlie: It's ok i'm sure i will

They both giggled before coming together for a kiss, growing deeper Charlie guided Joey back onto the worktop and picked her up in order to place her on it, they continued kissing pationtly until the smoke alarm went of, pulling apart giggling Joey jumped of the worktop and pressed the button on the alarm

Joey: Rice

Charlie: I didn't think you could burn rise

Joey: Trust me you can it's just that i don't usually do that.

Charlie: Didn't think you did

They both gigled before Charlie sat down at the table and Joey dished up. Coming to sit opposite Charlie she lit a candle and they both tuked into there chiken corma.

* * *

><p>An our later Charlie and Joey were sta on the sofa after eating there curry and there chocolate triffle dessert. Snuggling up to eachother whilst watching a romantic film Joey began to move her hand further up Charlie's thigh and she began to giggle.<p>

Charlie: EEKKK, Joey that tickles

Joey: That's the general idea

Charlie: Your on

They both started laughing and tickling eachother to death until the both fell on to the floor and Joey landed ontop of Charlie, straddling ehr she carried on tickling her to death, kissing her on the lips both still giggling Joey stopped tickling and teasing her and pulled Charlie to her feet.

Joey: Have fun

Charlie: Yeah it was pretty exciting im sure i have red marks all over my belly now ill treasure forever

Joey: I'm glad to hear it now would you like my guidence to _our_ bedroom

Charlie: _Our_ bedroom

Joey: Yep

Charlie; Ouh well i don't know how i could possibly ever turn that down.

They both giggled and Joey took Charlie by the hand and leah her up the stairs the there bedroom, kicking the door shut they kissed pationtly and Joey guided Charlie on the bed, straddling her she started unzipping Charlie's short purple dress pulling it of and onto the floor so that she was in her underwear Charlie began unbottning Joey's shirt and flinging it onto the floor then unsipped her trousers and did the same with them. An hour later the flopped back on the better nd giggled whilst coming in for a kiss.

Joey: That was...amazing

Charlie: Thanku, you weren't half bad yourself

They both giggled then kissed again before Joey snuggled into Charlie's neck and fell asleep together in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie fluttered her eyes open and turned her head to look at the clock noticing it was half 11 and she was an hour later for work she shot straight into a sitting position forgetting Joey's head was resting on her chest.<p>

Charlie: SHIT!

Joey: Argh thanks Charlie could you be any rough if you didn't want to spend the night you could of just said

Charlie: Ah Joey sorry, i'm an hour late for work

Joey: Well there's no point in going now just phone in sick

Charlie: Fine ok

They kissed eachother before Charlie picked up her phone and Joey went downstairs to make them both some toast and coffee.

* * *

><p>A week later Charlie and Watson were on patrol and decided to head over to check on Ellie and Abby to see how they were going, Charlie had lied about seeing them and had being making it up on the backfoot ever since. Approaching there door Charlie knocked on te door and Ellie opend up.<p>

Ellie: What do you want now and what is she doing here

Charlie: I've come to check up on you and Watson is my partner so she has to be with me

Ellie: I thoguht someone called Joey was your partner...oh as in work partner right yeah sorry

Charlie: Can we come in then

Ellie: Sure, Abby is having a shower so she wont be pissing me of either

Charlie and Watson stepped inside, Ellie and Abby had now brought a small 2 seater sofa, sitting on the sofa's Ellie sat on the bed.

Charlie: Look Ellie i'm going to hve to ring your parents and tell Joyce

Ellie: Erm yeah i was hoping you wouldn't do that look please Charlie i admit we've being away from home a bit but i swear i'll go back sometime this week it's just that i'm scared of going myself i don't know what kind of mood she'll be in

Charlie: We could always come with you, so they don't have a go or anything

Ellie: Thanks i'ld appreciate that

They smiled at eachother before Abby came walking out the bathroom fully dressed

Abby: What are they doing here

Ellie: Checking up on us...and coming with me to see Julie and Sean purley becaus ei'm scared of how mad they'll be and all that

Abby: Right well can they go now then because it's really crowded it here

Ellie: Yet it isn't crowded when Burgess is round here

Abby: OI Take that back right now

Ellie: No i won't, so you can shut your fucking mouth before i bloody make you

Watson: Ellie language

Ellie: Sorry

They smiled at eachother and Ellie caught on Watsons gaze not moving Abby noticed

Abby: Someone has a crush on Watson

Ellie suddenly jumped to life and to her feet pushing Abby up against the wall she ounshed her across the feet just as Charlie and Watson were oulling her of

Ellie; You just wait

Charlie: Ok you two living with eachother this long is not good Ellie i'm taking you home with me ok i'm not leaving you two together i am not taking that risk you can pack your things

Ellie: My pleasure

Ellie got her suitcase from under her bed and started packing, Abby went to sit on the couch with her ipad whilst Charlie and Watson stood awkwardly waiting for Ellie. Finally packed they headed out the door and towards the patrol car.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Charlie got the early of work and took Ellie back to hers, walking into the living room they were met by Ruby and Leah sat on the sofa watching TV<p>

Ruby: Oh hey Charlz...

She trailed off

Charlie: Erm Ruby, Leah this is Ellie i'll explain everything later but erm would it be alright if she stayed for abit you'll understand why later

Leah: Erm yeah sure that's fine, hey do you want to eat in tonight or head over to Angelo's

Charlie looked at Ellie

Ellie: I'm not botherd but Angelo's sounds good

Charlie: OK well Angelo's then

Leah: Ok i'll book the table for severn

Charlie: Ok well i'm going to get dressed, Ellie i'll show you your room, Ruby i'll bunk in with you

Ruby: Gee thanks

They all giggled before Ellie and Charlie headed into Charlie's bedroom, placing her bags on the bed Ellie sat down and Charlie joined her.

Ellie: You really didn't have to do this ya know

Charlie: Yes i did best mates living together for along time are never a good idea as you two just proved it to me and Watson this afternoon, i think you just need a break from eachother and tomorrow we will go back to your parents house and we will talk to them then you can stay here for about a fornight i'll get you into a school and you can stay at a youth center or something with other kids where you can make new friends i don't want you to be left out Ellie

Ellie; thanks, and i'm nervouse bout meeting them plus i don't think i want to go to school i don't really fit in well with most people Abby was one of the only best mates i've ever had Phoebe was the other but she lives ages away so yeah and i apprecite you caring for me but i do really want to try and find my sister and then our reall parents

Charlie: Don't worry i can help you with that and i'll be there for you so will Joey you'll be fine and Ruby is my daughter...ill explain later but please try for me

Ellie; Fine and thanks Charlie

Charlie: No problem

They smiled at eachother then came together for a hug

Charlie: Right i best go for a shower and get dressed i'll tell Ruby to make you feel welcome

Ellie: Thanks

* * *

><p>7:00 and they arrived at Angelo's taking there seats Joey arrived 5 minutes late.<p>

Joey: Hey guys sorry i'm late Hayden was round and...

Charlie: I can imagine and Joey this is Ellie Ellie this is Joey my girlfriend

Joey: Hey

Ellie: Hi

They shook hands then Charlie and Joey gave eachother a kiss before they sat besides eachother with Charlie in the middle then Joey on one side and Ellie in the other Ruby and Leah along with VJ were sat on the comfy chairs.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie had a day of work, Leah was working at the diner whilst Ruby had college and VJ had school which left Charlie, Joey and Ellie to the house by themselvs.<p>

Ellie: So Joey what job do you do

Joey: I have just got a job as a PE teacher and i'm doing some fishing trips at weekends and i'm also starting my own surfing lessons so hopefully it all goes well

Ellie: Sounds pretty good i was thinking of starting surfing lessons

Joey: So what do you want to be when your older?

Ellie: Erm yeah i want to me a cop actually but i'm into fishing a little bit aswell

Joey: Aaahh there ya Charlie someone to look after in the police force when your older

Charlie: HaHa very funny now come on lets look at some of these photos of you when you were younger

Joey: We thought so and fine even though i bloody hate them

They all giggled whislt Charlie watched the interaction between Ellie and Joey, remembering Ellie said she had an older sister who would now be 25 now which matches the same age as Joey, Ellie and Joey did look odly alike they both had deep brown eyes and tanned clear skin and they both laughed t the same thing but Charlie could never recall of Joey mentioning foster parents or a younger sister.

* * *

><p>Aweek later Ellie was sat in her bedroom going through the boz of things her "mum" had given her when she went round with Charlie to get the rest of her things, it had it waS very hard trying to persuade her who her real mum and dad was but she finally got it out of her, her parents Mitchell Marchello and Vince Marchello had given her, her sister and brother up for adoption when she was 5 as they were going through difficault times but Julie had told her they were willing to try and find her and her brother and sister to try and build a relationship with them again. Picking up picture out of the box there was a picture of her and her sister recognising a picture that Joey had seen her yesturday looking closer, it was Joey, Joey was her sister and she couldn't believe it, dropping the picture back into the box she ran out of the bedroom through the living room straight passed Charlie and Joey as she ran out of the kitchen and down to the beach.<p>

Charlie: Whta the hell was that about

Joey: I don't have a clue, shall we go after her

Charlie: Ermmm, yeah come on

They stopped what they were doing and headed out the house reaching the beach they caught up with Ellie, Charlie grapped hold of her wrist and spun her aorund

Charlie: What the hell do you think your doing

Ellie: You never thoguht of telling me

Charlie: Telling you what

Ellie turned to Joey

Ellie; Joey...Joey Brown...Joey Collins welcome i'm your sister Ellie Brown...Ellie Collins

Joey: Ellie, oh my god wh...wha..i i don't undertand but how did you find out

Ellie: When we were going through your pictures last week there was a picture of you that had being cut out from someone, i had that exacually same picture in the box that Julie gave me but the difference was i was in it, your my sister Joey

She started crying and Joey's eyes started watering, moving closer they came together for a hug holding eachother close Charlie watched in shock as Abby came running up to them from behind Ellie and Ruby came walking up and came to stand next to Charlie, pulling apart they wiped there tears and did a soft giggle.

Charlie: You ok

Ellie: Yeah thanks

Joey: yeah

Abby: ELLIE!, I didn't mean to but i kinda burnt down the cabin

Ellie: You absolute idiot, tuh come here

Charlie: Right you ready to go home?

Ellie: Yep they all smiled and headed home


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aweek later Charlie, Ruby and Ellie had moved into Joey's with her. They had almost fineshed eating dinner and were still sat at the kitchen table when Ellie became curious.

Ellie: Joey

Joey:Mmmm

Ellie: Did you ever find out, who our real parents were

Joey dropped her fork and looked up to meet Ellie's eyes and then nodded and looked back down at her plate

Joey: Yeah...Yeah i did and at the minute i don't know where they are but incase you were wondering there names are Mitchell and Vince Marchello, there really nice they both work for RSO

Ellie: I hope i get to meet them one day i'ld love to build a relationship with them

Joey: I'm sure you will, now come on who wants pudding

Ruby: I do and what is it anyway

Charlie: Ruby my darli...part time loving...daughter we have choclate triffle

Ruby: Gee thanks mum that makes me feel so much better but atleast it sounds nice

Ellie: Sound delicse best huz up with it though

Charlie: kids ay have no patience these day

She said whilst standing up with Joey to carry the plates to the sink

Ellie: Hey i'm 13...and 3/4 and i have patience just not most of the time

Joey: Exatly

Ellie stook her tongue out at her and they all giggled as Charlie and Joey served the chocolate triffle.

* * *

><p>Monday morning and it was Joey's first day as the new PE teacher at summer bay high and also Ellie's first day, with Ruby only going in 3 days a week and the rest for exams meant that Ellie would have to mix in and try to make new friends. Charlie and Joey were down in the kitchen making lunch for Ellie and thereslevs, a minute later she came trotting down the stairs in her school uniform grabbing a drink she took a seat on the bar stool.<p>

Ellie: I can't believe we have to wear skirts i mean seriously

Charlie: You'll get used to it

Ellie: Do you know what i'm not wearing it

Joey: Excuse me

Ellie: What i'm not i am going to wear my black 3/4 shorts with my shirt version of this dress nad if i get told of then i don't care

Joey: Ellie...

Ellie: What i'm sorry but i am not wearing a dress to school they can stick it

Charlie: Ellie why don't you just listen to your sister

Ellie: Because she sucks

Joey: Oh Ellie i looked at my timetable and it happens so you have me for PE

Ellie: Oh my god kill me now right i'm going to get dressed quickly be back in a minute

Ellie ran back upstairs to get changed, 2 minutes later she arrived back downstairs and Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Ellie sat down to eat there breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Joey decided to join Ellie at the bench she decided to sit at to eat.<p>

Joey: So, how is school so far

Ellie: It's alright i'm getting along with some peopel

Joey: Good Good, hey got you next lesson

Ellie: Great can't wait

Joey: Nice to know your so enthuseastic

Ellie: Yeah i know right

An hour and 15 minutes later Ellie was in her last lesson of the day. PE with Joey had being succesful as they were doing football which Ellie was very good at aand now she was sat in RE, the worst lesson ever.

Ms Osborne: OK so what are peoples religeouse views in this class

Blare: Well everybody has there own opinion miss

Ms O: Yes they do Blare well done can anyone tell me what they think of them though

Ellie: There shit

She mumbled under her breath as she sat slumbed over her desk with her head down on the desk like she was about to fall asleep

Ms O: Aaahh you mush be Ellie, anything to share with us

Ellie: Yeah i am and i was just saying that this lesson is shit and that we shouldn't have to do it it's a piss take to be quite frank

Ms O: Right Ellie can you go outside please

Ellie: Why something wrong or is it oh lets just pick on the new kids see how they feel about this shit hole of a school

Ms O: GET OUT NOW!

Ellie: Alright chill god i'm going

She stood up and walked out with slamming the door behind her. 2 minutes later Ms O stepped outside to talk to her.

Ms O: I don't like your attitude

Ellie: No not many people do but i can't help who i am so yeah got a problem then stick it

Ms O: DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT...Your going to Mrs Coicheci's class and you best behave in there because she is pregnant

Ellie: Well unless she is fir then i have an attitude especially if she is anything like _you_

Ms O: Get your back and be quick

Ellie walked back into H5 and grabbed her bag, still with a smirk on her face they headed over to H2, knocking on the door Mrs C opened up

Ms O: Can you have one

Mrs C: Sure...what's the problem

Ms O: She is knew...

Ellie: She has a name thanks

Ms O: Ellie Brown, bad attitude answering me back

Mrs C: Aaahh yes i think your on my reistra for 9E history should be fun, come on in take a seat at theback

Ellie: Fine, and um yet pretty fit

She carried on grinning and went to go sit at the back

Ms O: Thanks miss

Mrs C: No problem

They smiled at eachother and Mrs C shut the door and continued teaching her class of year 7's which happened to have Abby in there. Ellie was sat with her back against the wall and with her feet on the chair next to her with her headphones in.

Mrs C: Ellie take your feet of the the chair please

Sighing she did as she was told, Abby turned around to face her, Elle took out her headphones knowing she was going to end up argueing with her.

Ellie: WHat the hell do you want

Abby: Nothing it's just i was wondering how your shit life was, you know not living with your parents or anything must be pretty bad hey

Ellie: Why don't you just fuck of, your so far up your own ass you can't even see your face

Abby: Ya what

Ellie: You herd plus your just a pathetic year 7 so get lost would ya

Abby: Bet you fancy Mrs Coicheci ay, bet you want her in your bed and want to snogg her

Ellie: FUCK OFF SERIOUSLY YOUR PISSING ME OFF !

Mrs C: Right Ellie out now please

Ellie sighed and stood up to walk out the classroom she took a detore on the way as Mrs C told her to take her PSD to her. A few seconds later she went to go talk to her.

Mrs C: What was that all about Ellie, i don't tollerate that kind of behaviour in my class

Ellie: I'm sorry alright

She said whilst wipeing her tears away

Mrs C: Come sit in the office

They took a seat in the office and she closed the door

Mrs C: Whats the matter

Ellie: Abbyand i were best mates and we fell out a bit ago as we were living together because i fell out with my "mum" so we built out own hut thing it was pretty cool but nayway we lived there and the cops found us and i explained that i don't know who my real mum was or anything then i found my sister that i had lost when i was younger now i'm living with her and her girlfriend Charlie who is the cop that found me and Abby just started taking the piss because i've never met my real parents properly then she started saying i fancy you and everything

Mrs C: Look i'll have a word with her and erm...do you

Ellie: Yeah a bit i mean i've only just met you but erm yeah

Mrs C smiled at her sympatheticlly, Ellie looked into her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she quickly lent in to kiss her teacher...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They pulled apart and Ellie looked down at the floor whilst Mrs C looked at her shocked

Mrs C: Ellie...

Ellie: Yeah i know, sorry

Mrs C: Come on lets go back in the classroom and act like none of this ever happened alright

Ellie: Yep

They stood up and walked back into the classroom, Ellie took her seat at the back again and Mrs C moved Abby to the front so that they didn't start argueing again. The bell rang and everyone flooded out of the classroom, Ellie wasn't so fast she headed over to her teachers desk still feeling guilty for what had happened.

Ellie: Miss, erm im sorry abou...

Mrs C: Forget about it just don't bring it up again ok

Ellie: Ok thanks but, your married and i kissed yo...

Mrs C: ELLIE, soory, but seriously it's fine can we just leave it at that please

Ellie: Fine

She headed out of the classroom and went to go meet Joey by her car. 10 minutes later she arrived and they both got in the car and Joey drove them home

Joey: So, good day

Ellie flashed back to the time in the humaneties office and when she answered Ms Osborne back

Ellie: Erm yeah pretty good actually ive made about 1 friend

Joey: Hey come on tomorrow will be better it's only because your new people are still getting to know you

Ellie: Yep that's exactly what there doing

Joey: What's that suppose to mean

Ellie: Oh nothing doesn't matter ignore me

Joey eyed her curiously but thought it was better not to ask.

* * *

><p>Later that night Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Ellie were sat on the sofa watching TV when there was a knock at the door, Charlie got up to answer it. Opening the door there stood a women around about 40 and a man who she thought must have being her husband around about the same age, they both had bags and there car was parked on the drive way.<p>

Charlie: Hi can i help you

Vince: Hi im Peter and this is my wife Libby does Joey and Ellie Brown-Collins live here

Charlie: Hold on

Charlie walked back into the living room

Charlie: Erm guys what did you say your parents names were

Joey: Vince and Mitchelle but changed there names to peter and Libby from the witness protection, why

Charlie: There here

J/E: WHAT!

Charlie: They were wondering if you lived here

Joey and Ellie stood up and walked to the door where both her parents stood

Joey: Mum, Dad what the hell are you doing here

Libby: Julie told us you where living here and we heard from Ellie's friend Abby i think it was that she had ran away because of all the fights and everything and we were sorry for even letting you go

Joey: Well it's nice to know you've finally come back

Joey went to go shut the door on them but Ellie stopped her

Ellie: Just let them in give them a chance i havn't seen them since i was 5 and there better than getting forced to go back and live with Julie please Joey i'm sure they have a good explanation

Joey: Fine

They stepped aside to let them in the Charlie, Joey and Ellie took a seat around the kitchen table with them whilst Ruby went upstairs to give them some privacy.

Joey: What are you doing back here

Libby: I told you please Joey don't be like this you know we love you

Joey: You know fuck all about me mum

Peter: Joey we know your gay and you to Ellie and Julie and Sean sent us pictures of you both everytime it was your birthday apart from last years

Joey: What so you really want a second chance to make it up to us and you expect us to let you have that

Ellie: I'll let them, Joey i've barley known them i'm not going to let a chance like this slip

Joey: Fine, but why come this late at night i mean it's 8:30

Libby: Well Ellie had school and we didn't want to come whilst you were eating we are really sorry Joey but we had to give you both up you were old enough to know why we did tell you about us being threatned and we have being into witness protection but we're out now and we want to get to know our children the way we should have

Joey: I'm sorry mum and dad and i'm glad you were still thinking of us and mostly for Ellie's sake i'm willing to give you another chance

Ellie: Thanku Jo

They smiled at eachother

Charlie: So where are you staying

Peter: We have a house about 10 minutes away from here so we were just heading there witness protection gave us it

Charlie: That's good

Joey: Guys i'ld like to actually formally introduce you...jthis is my girlfriend Charlie(Ruby came walking down the stairs) And this is her daughter Ruby she is 18

Libby: We kind of guessed about Charlie and it's nice to meet you Ruby, erm..

Joey: Yes mum Charlie looks to young to have Ruby...she was 16 when she had her

Libby: Oh sor..

Charlie: No it's fine my erm boyfriend raped me...long story i'll explain later

Libby: We're so sorry

Charlie: It's fine honestly but thanks anyway

Peter: Anyway we better get going

Joey: Sure, maybe we could catch up again on wednesday

Libby: Sure

Joey and Ellie walked them to the door they hugged goodbye and then the closed the door and went to go join Charlie and Ruby on the sofa

Charlie: You ok?

Joey: Yep i jut wasn't expecting that i mean bloody hell

Ellie: It was quite a shock...thanks Joey for giving them another chance

Joey: It's ok kiddo

Ellie; HEY, I'm 13 and 3/4 thanku very much...talking of my age when it's my birthday i know exactly what i want...that if you'll let me

Joey: Depends what is it that you want

Ellie; Well, swimming party thing and ice skating then maybe KFC for dinner

Joey and Charlie shook there head

Joey: Your to predictable and i'm sure with mum and dads money aswell we should be able to organise that somehow

Ellie: HeHe thanku

They hugged eachother then carried on watching _Sea Patrol_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Charlie, Joey and Ruby were sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Ruby: Erm Joey where's Ellie, doesn't she have school today

Joey: Yeah, i did wake her up she should be down here by now...i'll go check

Joey stood up and walked up stairs, knocking on her sisters bedroom she slowly opened her door. Walking over to her bed, with the room pitch black she stubbed her toe on a box

Joey: Shit...Ellie

She sat on the edge of her bed stoking he rhair she began to stur, turning over and blinking her eyes open she began moening

Ellie: What

Joey: You have school mrs now come on

Ellie: Oh shit yeah...oh erm i mean oh yeah i feel ill so can i stay of today

Joey: Nice try now come on eget up History can't be that bad you hardly did anything

Ellie; What the hell are you on about

She shot straight up looking shocked

Joey: Charlotte... Mrs Coicheci told me about it don't worry i won't tell anyone other than Charlie...if it makes you feel any better i did the exact same when i was your age...slight difference she was 20 not 30

Ellie: What? Charlie knows, thanks alot Joey plus you never told me about that

Joey: DOn't worry she doesn't care she finds it quite cute actually and the one i kissed wasn't married either

Ellie: Urgh i hate you

Sh epicked up her pillow and tossed it at Joey. 15 Minutes later Ellie joined Charlie, Joey and Ruby, taking her seat she let out a loud sigh before puring her cereal

Charlie: What's matter with you

Ellie: Having to go to school, i have History

Charlie: Thought you liked History

She said whilst she and Joey tried not to burst out laughing

Ellie: It's not fuuny plus Charlie with you being a sergeant i thought you would have being pissed of with me and atleast questioned Charlotte

Charlie: Well maybe i'll have to if your on first name basis

Ellie: Joey told me her name, plus please don't it was my fault

Joey: She know

Ellie: Oh great you told her all the details then

Charlie, Joey and Ruby giggled

Ellie: Oh great now Ruby knows can life get any shitter

Charlie; She already knew plus yes it can for Joey because i have to leave for work, i'll see you at lunch bye

Charlie and Joey kissed eachother goodbye

Charlie: Love you

Joey: Love you to

Charlie headed out the door and into work. 10:15 and Ellie was sat in her second lesson of the day-History- she took her seat at the far end of the classroom second row to the front, pulling her book out of her back she wrte the date then sat back and siaghed as Mrs C returned to the classroom.

Mrs C: Ellie ca you take your ring of please

Ellie: Why

Mrs C: Just take it of please

Ellie glared at her teacher as she removed her ring and put it in her pocket.

Mrs C: Right you horrible lot are starting your essay on thursday so today you are taking notes, i expect it to be about two 4A pages long and atleast a high level 5/level 6

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Joey cam walking in

Mrs C: Miss Collins how can i help you

Miss C: Can i have Ellie please

Mrs C: Sure...Ellie

Ellie stood up and walked out of the classroom to talk to Joey

Ellie: Thanku so much

Joey: Everyone knows...It's going round that you and Charlotte kissed

Ellie: Well how does anyone know only you Charlie and Ruby know, noone even saw us

Joey: Abby, she caught you both she was outside the office and looked through the key hole

Ellie: Fucking hell, i'm going to kill her when i see her, i seriously am

Joey: Ellie please don't do anything stupid now just go back into lesson and act like evrything is ok, i'll saught it out

Ellie: Yeah easier said than done

Joey: Please

Ellie: Fine

Ellie walked back into the classroom and took her seat, Mrs Coicheci eyed her curiously, then walked over to her to check everything was ok

Ellie: Yeah i'm fine

Mrs C: Ok

Someones phone went of with the text saying about Ellie and Mrs C kissing

Mrs C: Heidi phone please you can have it back at the end of the day

Heidi: Fine

She handed her phone over but forgot to turn it of or click of the text, Mrs C put it on her desk by her computer then noticed the text from Abby saying that she caught them both kissing. 30 minutes later the bell rang and everyone flooded out

Mrs C: Ellie, a word please

She walked over to her teachers desk, waiting for everyone to file out she lent against the desk

Mrs C: How does Abby know

Ellie: She caught us she looked through the key hole thing

Mrs C: How do you know this

Ellie: Joey told me, this is around the hole school and i'm going to make sure you keep your job and your husband...and daughter and your unborn baby

Mrs C: Thanku Ellie, but somehow it's to late for me to keep my husband or my unborn baby

Ellie: Why

Mrs C: I had a misscarriage last nigth and i've just recieved a text from my husband saying he is breaking up with me

Ellie: Miss if you lost your baby you should be having today of resting or something and for him to do that he deservs a bloody slap

Mrs C: I'm ok thanks Ellie and yes i know but my sister lives 10 minutes away from me so i'll go stay with her

Ellie: Ok, what's her name

Mrs C: Charlie

Ellie: Nice name my sister's girlfriend is called Charlie i'll so laugh if it's the same one

Mrs C: So i heard and i doubt it Charlie isn't gay

Ellie: Fare enough anyway i have to go deal with Abby

Mrs C: Don't do anything stupid

Ellie: Yeah yeah

She walked out of the classroom and down the ramp, coming face to face with Abby she shuved her hard up against the wall and hurting her sholder

Abby: Woah

Ellie: What the ffuck do you think your doing spreading round the school that me and Charlotte kissed are you mental or something

Abby: Oh first names deffo a couple arn't you and because it's tru

Ellie: We are not going out Abbz plus she could loose her job for this your a fucking physco bitch how would you like o=it if i spread your secret around the school that you and miss Burgess got of with eachother until her parents caught you

Everyone stoped stood frozen as both Miss Burgess, Mrs Coicheci and Miss Collins appeared

Ellie: No didn't think you'ld like it

She pulled back and punched her around the face, Abby just managed to stand back up

Abby: All three teachers are stood behind you by the way

Ellie pushed her back against the wall then turned around to be met by them

Mrs C: Ellie with me and Miss Collins please Miss Burgess i suggest you go with Abby to Ms Osborne's office i'm pretty sure she is waiting for you as she just eamiled me telling me to send you both there

Ellie followed Charlotte and Joey back up to H2 closing the door behind them Ellie took a seat as the teachers stood infront of her

Mrs C: What did i say about not doing anything stupid

Ellie; I'm sorry ok plus i did kind of save your butt from being fired

Miss C: Ellie seriously this is going to be taken to court and your going to have to tell the truth about the hole thing

Ellie: Yes and i will the hole truth is that Ms Osborne sent me in here on monday i got sent out from swearing at Abby then i was crying Miss took me into the office i told her about Abby taking the piss out of my family aand life and everything Miss gave me a quick hug then i just kissed her and she pulled back after about 5 seconds and i said sorry then we both agreed not to talk about it again...until that stupid bitch..

Miss C: Abby

Ellie: Started spreading it around the school for catching us

Mrs C: Well lets just hope it stands up in court otherwise we are both dead

Ellie: Look Miss you know i'm really sorry i never meant for this to get out or for you to get hurt

Mrs C: I know, now go on you best get tto your next lesson

Ellie stood up and left the classroom and headed to Spanish

Miss C: Charlotte i'm so sorry

Charlotte: Joey seriously it's fine

Joey: Ok well i better go i've got year 11's next

Charlotte: Ok good luck

Joey: Thanks

* * *

><p><em>Next time it's the court case and Ellie gets suspended for starting a fire in the Humaneties block...but did she really start it or was it someone else<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellie, Joey and Charlotte had the day of work. Charlie, Ellie, Ruby and Joey were sat on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. Charlie stood up to answer it, giving the person a hug that was at the door she let her in and introduced her to Joey and Ellie.

Ellie: Charlotte...i told you it could happen you and Charlie are sisters...seriously oh my god

Charlie; This isn't going to go down to well in the court and for this i'm going to be removed from the case, don't worry Ellie Watson is still on it

Ellie: Good and erm how old is she

Charlie: She is 22 and before you think about it i doubt she owuld be into you plus you would have to half sneak around because of the age difference

Ellie: Yeah i know but that doesn't bother me aslong as she is single

Joey: Anyway welcome Charlotte i'll take your bags up to your room, come on Rubes

Ruby: Fine

Joey and Ruby took Charlotte's bags upstairs whilst Charlie, Ellie and Charlotte sat down to talk

Ellie: Well this aint half awkward

Charlie: The court case is this weekend, and i have managed to get Morag as your loyar but erm they have allowed Abby to give a statement

Ellie: But she will lie and make Charlotte loose her job

Charlotte: Ellie it will be fine she won't stand a chance...hopefully

Charlie: But seriously Ellie just tell the truth

Ellie: No i know i will don't worry

Joey and Ruby came back down the stairs and Ruby announced she was going out to meet April, Dex and Xavier.

Joey: I've erm phoned mum and dad saying we are going to have to cancel our plans until next week

Ellie: Yeah i forgot about that, they best not find out about this they will bloody kill me

Joey: I'm sure they would understand

Ellie: Oh yeah coming from the one who wasn't willing to give them a chance without me telling you to

Joey: Ell that was a different situation

Ellie: Yeah and this one is worse

Knock, Knock, Knock

Charlie: Who will that be

Ellie: I'll get it

She walked over to the door, pulling it open she was met by Abby grinning at her

Ellie: What the hell do you want you ain't welcome here

Abby: Just cam to see if you are alright

She stepped into the kitchen and looked through to the living room noticing Charlotte was round

Abby: Aaahh got the teacher here now have you

Ellie: Fuck of she is living here now she is Charlie's sister and they courts know about it so don't try anything clever...saying that your not so clever

Abby: Oh please like i would do such a thing i'm sure Charlie has being dropped from the case if not then i would have to fowrwrd that on

Ellie: No need she has being dropped so you can fuck of and leave now

Abby: Looks like your going to have to make me

Abby stepped forwards and Ellie stopped her, pushing her hard up against the door frame Charlie stepped into the kitchen to pull her of

Charlie: Ellie don't just leave it

Ellie: No i can deal with it...now if you don't leave i swear to god my fist will be making a new friend called your face so fuck of outta here now

She stepped back to allow Abby to leave, glaring at her she headed out of the door and down the street. Ellie closed the door and her and Charlie went to re-join Joey and Charlotte in the living room. Two hours later Ellie and Joey headed down to the beach for a surf, grabbing there boards they headed out. Sitting on there boards in the carm waters Ellie started thinking about the consiquences and about how good Abby is aboout making rubbish up and that if she didn't win this court case noone would probably ever talk to her again.

Joey: You ok

Ellie: Yeah just worried about how this weekend will turn out, i mean if me and Charlotte don't win this then i'm...she...both of us are dead

Joey: Yeah just don't forget to call her Mrs Coicheci when your in court otherwise it won't help

Ellie: Yeah i know, i never would have thought for Charlie and Charlotte being sisters, i mean they look a like but i wouldn't have put two and two together i mean yeah it's pretty kool but is abit weired

Joey: Yeah it is pretty surprising, but now look on the brightside atleast you can both work through with what your going to say, it'll be easier

Ellie; Yeah i know, thanks Jo

They smiled at eachother then swam back to shore, climbing out of the water they were met by Aden and Watson sunbathing.

Joey: Never would have picked you for a sunbather Aden

Aden: Yeah you know i kind of forgot where things were round here so lovely Watson is giving me a tour

Joey: Eerm yeah Aden she's gay

Aden: Eerm...yeah..yeah no i knew that

Ellie: Really because you don't seem like you do...hi Watson

Watson: Hey

Aden and Joey started smirking at them both before they burst out laughing

Ellie: What's so funny

Aden: Nothing just...just you two

Watson: Whta about us two

Joey: We plus Charlie just think you would go well together

Ellie: Eerm yeah forgot to mention Watz they were on about that earlier

Joey: Yeah well you never know it could work out between you two. I know you didn't get of on the best foot but i can see a pretty cute couple there somewhere

Ellie and Watson started blushing

Ellie: Yeah can you shut up now sis

Joey: Do you guys want to come up for a drink

Aden: Yeah sure come on Watz

Watson: Erm yeah sure ok

They stood up and followed Joey and Ellie up to the house. After putting there boards away and getting a drink they sat down at the kitchen table and Charlie and Charlotte joined them.

Joey: So are you two going to get together

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Joey

Joey: Watson and Ellie it's actually really obviouse they like eachother

Charlie: Tell you what watson pass me your phone

She pulled it out if her pocket and handed it over hopeing she wasn't going to do anything stupid like she did last time she tried setting her up with someone

Charlie: Right there we go

She handed it back over and waited for Ellie's phone to go of. Pulling it out of her pocket she read the text

Ellie; Hi it's Watson, let me guess i'm going to have to save her number now

Aden: yep

Aden, Charlie, Joey and Charlotte laughed

W/E: I'm going to kill you

They both blushed and Ellie saved Watson's number to her phone

Charlotte: Great now you can text eachother without these lot knowing what your saying

Ellie: With Joey around that'll be the first

Aden: Yeah for some saught of reason i have a feeling Jo will always know what there texting eachother she is so nosy

Joey: Shut up at least i don't mess up your kitchen when i'm round

Aden: That's cuz it's all messed up ready...talking of eachothers kitchens do you mind if i bunk here tonight

Joey: Why

Aden: Becaus ei feel lonley round mine plus it'll be fun with Watson staying here aswell

Watson: Who said i ws staying here

Aden: Well it must get pretty lonely round yours aswell so aseen as Ellie and Charlotte are of school until next tuesday then we could have fun i'm sure you two would enjoy it pretty much

Ellie: Shut up Aden

Wtason: Fine i'll stay aslong as you rpomise not to say anything

Aden: I say i won't say anything but i can't make promises

Ellie: I hate you so much

* * *

><p>That weekend Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Charlotte, Ruby and Aden were dressed ready for the court case. Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Aden headed into the public gallery and took there seats and Ellie and Charlotte headed into the court room with Morag to be met by Abby. Today Charlotte would give her statement then Ellie and Abby on sunday, with sweating aplms she wipt them against her trousers as the Judge asked her to stand and questioned her about what had happened.<p>

Charlotte: Ellie Brown got sent into my classroom by her other teacher Ms Osborne, she had answered her back and had a bad attitude, i told her to sit at the back of the classroom. I was teaching year severn's and she was seated behind Abby Cappleman, Abby had turned around and started gobbing of about not knowing her real parents

Judge; Is it true that Ellie and Abby were living in a cabin on the beach before and they were best friends but had fallen out

Charlotte: That's all i heard yes...anyway Ellie got wound up and swore at her so i sent her out, i then went to go talk to her but when i got out there she was crying and shaking, so i took her into the office an...

Judge: Did you close the door

Charlotte; Yes for Ellie sake for her privacy because obviously something bad was the matter, we sat down and she told me about what Abby had said then...then i gave her a quick hug and she looked at me then just kissed me after about 5 seconds i pulled away, she appologised and we both agreed not to bring it up again, right up until the point Abby spread it around the school

Judge: How did Abby find out about the kiss

Charlotte: She caught us, she was looking through the key hole

Judge: And how do you know about this

Morag: That's irrelivant

Judge: Answer the question please

Charlotte: Ellie Brown told me

Judge: How did Ellie find out...unless she made that up and spread it herself just to hurt you and make you loose your job

Ellie: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT

Judge: SIT

Ellie sat back down and sighed

Charlotte: Ellie didn't make it up Joey Collins pulled her out to talk to her and she told her then she caught Abby telling her mates about it then after about 10 minutes of her coming back in one of my other students recieved a text so i took her phone of her from using it and she didn't turn it of or click of the text and i saw the text as i put it in my draw and it was from Abby telling her about me and Ellie

Judge: That's all

They were all dismissed. Meeting in the foyay Charlie and Charlotte hugged eachother, and Charlotte let out a long sigh

Charlie: You ok

Charlotte: Yeah, it went better than i thought it did, apart from when she accused Ellie for making it up, sorry about that by the way

Ellie: No it's fine honestly i could have seen it coming

Joey: We ready to go then

Charlotte: yep

45 Minutes later they arrived home and slumbered into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, Joey turned to Aden

Joey: Are you still here

Aden: Oh thanks some mate you are

Joey: No i'm joking

Ellie: Eerm guys i'm going out for abit to meet a mate i'll be back later

She stood up and headed out of the living room towards the back door, Charlie, Joey, Charlotte, Aden and Ruby looked at eachother

C/C/J/A/R: WATSON

Ellie: I HEARD THAT

Joey: YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO...BYE

Ellie: Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next they were back at court and today Ellie and Abby would be giving there statment. The judge walked in and sat, she asked Abby to stand. Trying to act all professional. She began giving her false statement

Abby: As Mrs Coichecie said yesturday Ellie got sent in, and we did get into a bit of an argument about her family but she did swear at me and Miss sent her out, after about 2 minutes i went to go see if they were all right as everyone in the class was messing about, i heard movement i just looked through the keyhole and basically all i sore was both of them half naked

Judge: Doesn't your school wear dresses

Abby: Yes but Ellie wears her shirt and 3/4 quarterd black shorts, anyway thats what i saw and they were both kissing

Ellie: That aint evan true what th...

Judge: SIT NOW

Ellie sat back down and let out a long sigh. And turned to Morag and said about how stupid it was. After lunch they all came back in and Ellie began giving her statement, hopeing it would stand up and beet Abby's pathetic one.

Ellie: It's basically all the same i got sent into her classroom, i sat behind Abby and we got into an argument i swore at her then Mrs Coicheci sent me out, she came to speak to me and i was crying so she took me into the office and we sat down, i told her what Abby had said to me about my family, my family i was crying at this point Miss gave me a quick hug then i just lent into kiss her once we had pulled away, then after 5 seconds ish she ulled away and i said sorry and she said it never should have happened and we both agreed not to talk about it again. Then obviously Abby started spreadin it because she looked through the keyhole. Miss took a students phone of her because she was using it then she talked to me at the end of the lesson and told me about the text that she had noticed on the phone. I told her i wouldn't let her get Fired or sent to prison and that i would protext her because she is my favourite teacher and she is a really good teacher.

Judge: Would you like a relationship with your teacher

Morag: That's irrelivent my client does not have to answer that

Judge: That's all please sit.

10 Minutes later they all arrived back and took there seats, the judge stood up, they all crossed there fingers apart from Abby, and hoped that they wouldn't be said for as guilty.

Judge: We have come to a decision, the court case of Charlotte Coicheci with intimancy with a student...Not guilty

Charlotte and Ellie let out a sigh of relieve, they all filed out and met outside. They came together for a hug and then hugged Joey, Charlie, Wtason, Ruby and Aden.

Watson: Well done

Ellie: I didn't actually think that they would belive us, that servs Abby right that bloody bi..

Charlie; We ready then

Aden: Yep

An hour later they arrived home, Ruby went out with April, Dex and Xavier and the rest of them headed down to the beach for the rest of the hour morning they had left and the afternoon. In there bikinies and board shorts they layed there towels down and started sunbathing.

Joey: So back to school on tuesday

Ellie: Oh please don't remind me...not that i don't like history or anything

Charlotte: Ummhumm

Ellie: Shut up i don't

She started blushing and picked a hand ful of sand up and chuked it at her, not willing to let it go she through some back and then everyone else started joining it.

Bianca: Looks like you lot are having fun

They immiediantly stopped and Charlie sprung to live to give Bianca a hug, She had being away on her honeymoon with Liam and they had only just arrived back, with going to Hawaii for it they weren't half hyper.

Charlie; Hey how was it

Bianca: It was really good thanku i have to say Liam's guitar playing helped maki it better

Liam: Erm yeah jjust a little bit

Charlie: Hey why don't you join us

Bianca: Erm we were just heading to the diner but we will be round yours later for tea if that's alright

Charlie: Yeah that's fine i'll catch you later

Bianca:Bye

Liam: Bye, cya

* * *

><p>4:30 and they made there way bck up to the house. Charlotte headed for a shower and Charlie, Joey, Aden, Ellie and Watson sat at the kitchen table with a milkshake.<p>

Joey: Aden if i'm letting you stay for tea you best not mess my kitchen up

Aden:Please Joey i will keep your kitchen spotless like i always do

Watson: Please crack another one when me and you were sharing for a week i was the one always cleaning up and getting more food.

Charlie; Anyway Watson to save you that pain from happening ever again why don't you move in here

Watson: Yeah like that's going to go down well

Ellie: Well why wouldn't it...just saying

Watson: Because there's you Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Charlotte living here plus with me it will be to crowded especially for Charlie's likings

Charlie: No it's fine honestly we could do with a it of a lively soal

Joey: Oh so now i'm not lively enough

Charlie: No it's not that it's just...

Joey: Just what

Charlie: Nothing

Joey: You wait mrs

* * *

><p>7;00, Bianca and Liam arrived at Charlie and Joey's, placing the whine on the worktop they made there way into the living room where they were met by Charlie and Joey on one side of the sofa holding hands, Watson and Ellie on the other half not reall knowing if they sould go out or not, then Ruby and April in one chair and Charlotte in the other one.<p>

Bianca: We'll st on the floor then shall we

Charlie: Yeah you can do...no i'm joking Watson and Ellie are just about to go and finesh the last 10 minutes of dinner of for us arn't you

Ellie; We are

Joey: Yep, go on hurry up we're hungry

Watson: We'll take our time very slowly then

Ruby: You dare

Watson and Ellie giggled then made there way into the kitchen to finesh the curry of

Ellie: The curry is done what is there possibly left to do other than...oh yeah rice and naam bread hehe i knew that

Watson: Really

Ellie; Yep just testing you that's all

Watson: Umhummm sure

Ellie: I was

Watson: Yeah alright then i'll belive that when it come true

Ellie: Gee thanks i'm going to kill you now

Watson: Really and how fast can you run because you know you hate getting a cold wet face, my hands have cold water on them and if you don't run

Ellie: You wouldn't dare

Watson: Trust me i would

Watson stepped forwards and chased Ellie aorund the table, back through the living room and back into the kitchen, Ellie tripped over her own foot as Watson wiped her hands on her face, hearing a screach Charlie, Joey, Charlotte, Bianca, Liam, Aden, Ruby and April rushed into the kitchen to find Watson and Ellie layed on the floor pissing themselvs laughing.

Joey: Oh my god you absolut idiot's

Everyone bursted out laughing. After settling down a bit they sat down at the table with there dinner, With Joey at one end and Charlotte at the other, Charlie was one side of Joey and Ellie the other, Then Watson next to Ellie and April next to Watson, then Bianca next to Charlie, Liam next to Bianca then Ruby next to Liam Which left Aden sat at the corner between Joey and Ellie.

Joey: Do you really have to sit there

Aden: Yes i do, umm this curry is really nice

Ellie: Thanku

Charlotte: You barley did anything apart from mess about and burn the botthom of the rice

Charlie: It's better than Joey burning all of the rice

Joey: I thought we agreed not bring that up ever again

Charlie: No you agreed

Joey: Get lost

Bianca: No but seriously this is really nice guys

Liam: Obviously not as good as mine on the honeymoon

Watson: No it's probably better

All the girls giggled as aden tried not laugh Liam tried looking insulted but failed and burst out laughing insteasd.

* * *

><p><em>Next time it's the school fire...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was wednesday lunch time and Ellie and her new mate Caitlin. Walking into H2 for there detention with Mrs Coicheci Ellie sat at the front and Caitlin at the back. 20 Minutes later they were aloud to go and they went to meet Paige, Heidi, Lara, Dean and Jordan. Sitting at there bench eating there dinner there was an explosion that cam from the Humaneties block, standing up from falling on the floor, Ellie rushed towards the building as it was being evacuated. Entering the building ignoring the teachers telling her to leave she rushed towards H2 where half of the roof had fallen down and the tables were scattered everywhere. Making her way through the rubble she pushed a table to one side and climbed under the roof, noticing Mrs Coicheci laying on the floor unconcious she turned her over, cheking her pulse it was week. Managing to make space she dragged her out into the hall way struggling with the rest, the roof above fell down blocking her entrance trying to move it but failing there was anothe explosion. he fireries and police arrived with the ambo's, after putting the fire out which took 20 minutes they checked the area over moving the roof that had trapped Ellie's exit, they picked her and Mrs Coicheci up and carried them outside.

Once outside everyone cheered as they were the last ones in there. Putting them into the back of the ambulance they headed to the hospital. An hour and a half later they woke up, after being cheked over and putting Charlotte's left arm in a cast they were now on antibiotics. Ellie tunred her head to look at Charlotte.

Ellie: Charlotte...you ok

Charlotte: Yeah i'm fine, who started the fire/ explosion

Ellie: I don't no but i have a pretty good idea who

Charlotte: Let me guess your thinking of Abby who did it

Ellie: Yep...Watson hey

Watson: Hey me and Charlie have being asked to question you

Charlie came walking in behind her.

Ellie; Sure

Charlie: Where were you at the time of the first explosion

Ellie: Sat outside with my mates on the bench by the field

Charlie: Ok what did you do after that

Ellie let out a long sigh and for the next five minutes she started explaining about trying to save Charlotte and about getting trapped then the other explosion going of and making her also unconcious.

Watson: Ok that will do thanks...erm i'll see you at home

Ellie: Ok

They gave eachother a hug and then Charlie and Watson left

Charlotte: Looks like another court case coming up

Ellie: Oh please don't say that tuh, if it is Abby who did it she will try and blame me but after last time i don't think the courts will believe her Mrs Pickering and Ms Osborne will though

Charlotte: You have me and your mates to back you up don't forget

Ellie: Oh yeah thanks

* * *

><p>The next day they were aloud out of hospital. Arriving home in Charlie's car they got out and walked inside into the living room. Sitting down Joey got them a drink and some chocolate triffel.<p>

Watson: You ok

Ellie: yeah thanks

Joey: Ok this pain is killing me can you two just get together already

Watson lifter her arm and slowly put it around Ellie's sholders, both grinning they both agreed at the same time.

Joey: Thanku

Aden: Thankgod

Joey: Are you still here

Aden: Yeah i know, look i better get going i'll see you tomorrow

J/C/C/W/E: Bye

Ellie: Atleast it's going to be quiet now apart from Ruby and her mates

Charlie: Oh they have all got a flat of there own now so it's just me you, Joey, Charlotte and Watz then whenever Aden comes

Ellie: Fine by me

They all laughed then sat back and watched TV before Ellie and Watson wwent for a shower and Charlie and Joey cooked dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That weekend Abby had being taken for jouvie as proven guilty fro the fire at the school. It was now April and the easter holidays. It would be Ellie's birthday in 3 days which meant she was getting over excited and her parents had being invited as they had met eachother 4 times since the school fire. With her head on Watson's lap, Ellie stretched and blinked her eyes open, smiling Watson stroked her hair and smiled back at her.

Watson: Hey

Ellie: Hey, how long have i being asleep

Watson: About two hours

Ellie: Urghhuummm where the others

Watson: Shopping, so we have the house to ours...

Charlie, Joey and Charlotte cam walking through the door

Watson: We did have the house to ourselvs

Ellie: Tuh yeah

They both got of the sofa and made there way into the kitchen, leaning against the worktop on the otherside they tried getting a sneakpeak of what was in the bags.

Charlie: Good sleep

Ellie: It was alright...nice dream though i...

Charlie: Don't wanna know

Ellie; Fine then, anyway what did you buy

Joey: Just loads of food, then some that's getting stored away for your birthday

Ellie: As long as there's chocolate

Charlotte: There's plenty of that

Watson: That's fine by me then

* * *

><p>5TH April. It was Ellie's birthday and she was having a beach party. With her parents arriving at 2 then the rest of the guests at 6 everything had to be prepared ready. Walking down the stairs Ellie was met by Watson, Charlie, Joey, Charlotte, Ruby and April. They all said happy birthday then sat down to eat breakfast. An hour later they headed down to the beach for a surf. Sitting on there boards in the water, a wave came up behind them stupidly Ellie paddled and stood up. Catching the wave well pulling of a 360, skimming the top it turned into a tunnel and she wipedout. Coming up from the water 30 seconds later she climbed back on her board and paddeld back out to Charlie, Joey and Watson.<p>

Watso: You alright

Ellie: Just a bit of a badish wipeout there but apart from that yeah i'm absolutly fine thanks

Watson: Good, good

2:00 there was a knock at the door Ellie opend up and let her parents in, welcoming them with a hug and kiss she lead them into the living room and opend there presents. Recieving an IPhone 4S of them she shrieked and ran forwards to give them a hug.

Joey: Do you want a drink

Libby: Yes please Jo

Joey: Dad

Peter: Nah i'm alrigth thanks

* * *

><p>4 Hours later the rest of the guests...Heidi, Lara, Dean, Jordan, Bridget, Paige, Caitlin, Dex, Xavier, Leah, Bianca, Liam, Miles, Roo and Maryln arrived. They all headed down to the beach with the fire lit and music playing. With food and drinks surving all night Charlie and Joey aswell as her parents allowed her to have some shlur and WKD. An hour later they decided to do some kareokie, with Watson being the first person to inbaress herself, everyone congratuated her anyway so she musnt have being that bad. Next up was Ellie, taking her place the music started playing and she sung an ubeat song not what everyone else would have thought she was going to choose.<p>

Ellie: Its ok, Im good, Lets Go!  
>Yeah (yeah) we bring the stars out, We bring the women and the cars and the cards out, Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out, And we can do this until we pass out, Let it rain, Let it pour away, We wont come down, Until we hit the ground and pass out! Yeah yeah, im in charge now, Im a star and i bought my fucking cast out, I live a very very very wild lifestyle, Heidi and Audrina eat your heart out, I used to listen to you dont wanna bring arms outâ I got so many clothes i keepâ em in ma aunts house, Disturbing london baby we about to branch out, Soon ill be the king like prince Charles now, Yeah, yeah and there aint nobody fresher Semester to semester, ravinâ with the freshers 20 light bulbs around my table and my dresser ClC Kompressor, just in case that donâ impress her Say hello to dexter, say hello to uncle fester Got them gazing at my necklace and my crazy sun protectors G-Shocks i got a crazy don collection Haters, i cant fuckin hear your reception. Yeah (yeah) we bring the stars out, We bring the women and the cars and the cards out, Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out, And we can do this until we pass out.<br>(so) Let it rain, Let it pour away, We wont come down, Until we hit the ground and pass out!  
>This shit was supposed to last me 24 hrs man...<p>

They say hello, they say hola and they say bonjour, pissed i never got to fly on a concord, I bin Southampton but ive never bin to Scunthorpe, fucking crazy with the kicks, call me Jean Claude, About to be a bigger star than my mum thought, Cos every day i got a groupie at my front door, Now I drive past the bus i used to run for, Where my fucking clap, wheres my encore,I walk alone, cos I was born alone, I chirpse her just for fun, I never ever call her phone, I leave her in the club, i never ever walk her home, D your the fucking foundation, im the cornerstone, Im more famous than my mum thought, Im sorta known, If your son doesnt, I bet your Daughter knows, Check out my visual, checkout my audio, Extra ordinary, yo, hope you enjoyed the show, Yeah (yeah) we bring the stars out, We bring the women and the cars and the cards out, Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out, And we can do this until we pass out.  
>(so) Let it rain, Let it pour away, We wont come down, Until we hit the ground and pass out!<br>Woh ho, woh ho ho (etc) Uh, Look at me im being a cheeky bastard, Man im, Look at all the drama we started, Now im In here layin on my back, sayin DJ wont ya gimmie one more track. Let it rain, Let it pour away, We wont come down, Until we hit the ground and pass out!  
>Let it rain, Let it pour away, We wont come down, Until we hit the ground and pass out! pass outttttt!<p>

Everyone clapped as she went to go sit back down on the sand with Watson. Kissing eachother passiontly Charlotte approached them. Breaking apart they smiled at her and asked what she wanted.

Charlotte: Ellie can i talk to you for a second please

Ellie: Sure

She stood up and followed Charlotte away from the crowd and noisy

Ellie: What's up

Charlotte: I've being fired

Ellie: What why but i thought

Charlotte: it isn't because of that, well it half is but because of you getting 6A on your essay in History they think i gave you extra help for it and then of course gave you a higher grade

Ellie: What the hell, and you got fired just because of that...oh my god that ain't evean true

Charlotte: I know...so i just thought you should know

Ellie: Yeah thanks for letting me know

Charlotte: And one more thing

Ellie: What?

Charlotte looked around to make sure noone could see them, returning her look back to Ellie she leant in and kissed her on the cheek

Charlotte: Happy birthday

Ellie: Wait

Charlotte: What

Ellie: Noone can see us here

Charlotte: Ellie seriously i can't you know that...your with Watson

Ellie: yeah i know but she will never find out...please

Charlotte: Ell...

She got cut of by Ellie kissing her, growing deeper she guided Charlotte back up against the stack of boats. After about 2 more minutes they returned back to the party and Ellie took her seat next to Watson

Watson: You ok

Ellie: Yeah thanks...drink

Watson: Yes please

It was 2 in the morning before the party had fineshed, Ellie was compltly drunk along with Watson. Everyone went home and Watson had had to much to drink and passed out on the beach so Aden took her back to his. Climbing into bed Ellie had said goodnight to Charlie and Joey who had fell asleep downstairs and now Charlotte was tucking her into bed, not the best idea in the world. Pulling the quilt over her after she was in her pajahmas Charlotte kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight but Ellie pulled her back by the rest

Charlotte: Ellie seriously i have to go to bed

Ellie: Spend the night in here

Charlotte: Come on Ellie you know i can't

Ellie: Why not your only 30 and i'm 15 today well technically yesturday but still please

Ellie pulled harder on her wrist and in for a kiss

Charlotte: Ellie seriously

Ellie gave her the puppy dog eyes then pulled her in for another kiss. Growing deeper Ellie pulled Charlotte onto the bed and landed on top of her, straddling her she unbottned her shirt and flung it onto the floor then Charlotte did the same with Ellie's.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie and Joey were up. It was 11:00 and decided to go and wake Ellie and Charlotte up. Opening her sister's door she walked in more then noticed both pieces of clothing that belonged to Ellie and Charlotte, a couple of seconds later Charlie joined Joey and they both sighed. Creeping to Ellie's sighed she gently nudged her sholder and she began to stur, opening her eyes she noticed Charlotte in her arms then looked up to see Joey.<p>

Ellie: SHIT!, Joey seriously i can explain

Joey: Come on get up

Ellie: Your not going to shout at me are you i have a really bad hangover

Joey: No i'm not but erm you and Charlotte have some explaining to do once your both...better don't worry Watson is still and Aden's and passed out

Charlotte: Hey guys...urgh shit

Charlie: Come on it won't be as bad as you think

Ellie/Charlotte: Thankgod


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Charlotte were sat around the kitchen and Charlotte had a pint of water to sober themselfs. 10 Minutes later they began to explain.

Ellie: We were drunk Charlotte tucked me in once you to passed out on the sofa she kissed me on the cheek and went to walk of i pulled her by the wrist and pulled her back, she said she couldn't and had to go but i just pulled her in for a kiss an...

Charlotte: And i pulled back but she pulled me again and we kissed and i couldn't resist and then we half slept with eachother but it wont happen again

Charlie: I thought you were hetro though you never said bout being gay

Charlotte: Well i'm not and i'm not gay i'm bi and says you who only dated guys then you get with Joey talk about the gay one or are you bi

Charlie: I'm not gay and i'm not bi i don't know what i am all i know is that i'm in love with Joey

Joey: Well that says it all then doesn't it

Charlie: What's that suppose to mean

Joey: I guess i'm just another rebound probably like before

Charlie: Jo...Joey

She walked out the house and slammed the door.

Charlie: Thanks Charlotte

Charlotte: Oh so this is my fault now is it your the one who is going out with her Charlie

Charlie: How did this conversation even get onto this you such a pathetic little girl

Charlotte: Pathetic little girl? i'm 2 minutes younger than you

Ellie; Woah ait your twins

Charlotte: Yeah we are i guess that's something else Charlie hasn't shared she seems to lie alot never trust her

Charlie: Never trust me please what about you your the one that made dad hate me by saying i got laid when i was raped only after 4 months of me telling him did he believe me

Charlotte: Is this jus because i actually got laid before you did and the only proper sex you've had is Joey or doesn't lesbian sex count

Charlie stood up and Charlotte joined her, Ellie sat back in her chair and sighed loudly

Charlie: That isn't tru and you bloody well know it isn't your a stupid stuck up history teacher your so cocky guess that's why Ellie gave you the nickname of cocky coicheci arn't you going to change your second name or are you still in love with him and cheating

Charlotte: Oh my god Charlie now who is the pathetic one and i'm not changing my second name because it suits me plus if you had stayed in touch you would have known that coicheci was my second name that witness protection gave me so now i'm miss coicheci just like your miss buckton because you decided to keep your second name but still i get alot more action than you and did you tell Joey or Ellie any of your secrets because i could blurt them out right now and then again when Joey gets back home i'm sure you wouldn't want that

Charlie chased Charlotte through the house running through the living room back into the kitchen and through to the pool room, running round the pool table they went back into the kitchen and there was a yelp as Charlie jumped on Charlotte's back and pulled on her hair. Falling to the ground Charlie punched Charlotte across the face and the they both just managed to stand uo and Charlotte slapped Charlie across the face. A second later Aden came walking through the back door to find Ellie trying to break them up. Stepping in he pulled them apart and they all sat down. Charlie and Charlotte sat opposite eachother and kept kiking eachother under the table.

Aden: Whta the hell is this about and where is Joey

Ellie: They are argueing about boys and Joey and Charlie not knowing what she is either gay or bi then Charlotte admitted she was bi and Charlie said that Charlotte still loves her husband then she said bout the whole protection thing and fretend Charlie with Charlie's secrets and blurting them out then they just got into a fight and Joey left before she left when Charlie said all she knows is that she is in love with Joey

Aden: Bloody hell talk about bitch fights

Charlotte: OW GET LOST

Charlie: You STOP IT CHARLOTTE YOUR THE BITCH AROU...

A/E: GUYS

Ellie: Both stop it it's stupid

Joey came walking back through the front door

Charlie: Hey...Joey we need to talk

Joey: I think we've talked enough...anyway what happened to you

Ellie: They had a fight did you know they were twins

Joey: No no i didn't actually...care to share Charlie

Charlie: Look i'm sorry i didn't tell you

Ellie: What i don't understand is why your called Charlie and Charlotte because basically Charlie is short for Charlotte so really you have the same name

Charlie: Yeah we do, when i was raped by Grant i got put into witness protection and they changed my first name and Charlotte's last by orignal name was Harriet, Harry for short but i got use to being called Charlie and i prefer it alot mmore it suits me better and i don't want to change it

Joey: And you've only just decided to tell us

Charlie: Jo it was really hard for me and i'm really sorry ok please forgive me

Joey gave her a weak smile and apollogised they hugged eachother then headed for a shower whilst Aden tried to saught Ellie and Charlotte out.

* * *

><p>Two days later Ellie met up with Watson at the diner. They ordred there drinks and sat down to talk.<p>

Ellie: So...what's so important that you wanted to tell me so urgently

Watson: Well i've got my own flat now and whenever you want to come over you can

Ellie: Oh my god that's so great Watz congrats and don't worry i'll sure be round and you never have to sleep round mine because we will just sleep round yours

Watson: That fine by me

They both giggled then came together for a kiss. 5;30 And Ellie arrived home, Charlie and Joey were cooking dinner and Charlotte was sat in the living room watching TV. Walking in and coming to sit next to her things had being awkward since Ellie's birthday and they didn't know what to say they had kissed once since then but obviously both knowing full well that Ellie was with Watson and Charlotte was Charlie's sister which was basically Ellie's second sister in law if Charlie and Joey ever got married. Sitting next to eachother in utter silence they glanced at eachother then went bright read.

Ellie: What are we doing

Charlotte: I don't know your with Watson and i'm your sister's girlfriends sister it's...it's just weired it's awkward i don't know what to do but right now your happy with Watson and i know you mean alot to eachother and she loves you millions so i just think you should forget about it and not let it happen your a great couple and i don't wnt to ruin that between you both

Ellie: Thanks Charl

Charlotte: Who said you could call me that

Ellie: Charlie might have let it slip...just abit maybe

Charlotte: CHARLIE?

Charlie: Yes

She said in a cheeky voice whilst her and Joey were pissing themselfs laughing after listning to that bit of the conversation

Charlotte: Don't you dare give anyone else permission to call me Charl

Charlie: OK

Charlotte and everybody else fully well knew that wouldn't happen

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Ellie is back at school and gets shit of her class"mates", and a proposal is to come<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thursday morning and Charlie, Joey, Charlotte and Ellie were sit around trhe kitchen table eating there breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

Ellie: That'll be my ride

Joey: Watson's taking you?

Ellie: Yep sorry but i'm ditching you

Joey: Fine by me

She stood up and answerd the door thern headed to the car with Watson.

* * *

><p>That weakend after getting called names and being shuved around at school Watson decided to take them both on a weakend away up the coast. With Charlie, Joey and Charlotte already said goodbye and headed out themselfs Ellie was fineshing getting ready when there was knock at the door. Opening it up thinking it would be Watson she opend up and glared at the person who was actually standing there.<p>

Ellie: Laura...what do you want

Laura: It's Miss Burgess to you thankyou

Ellie: I don't care what are you doing here

Laura: I've come to get you

Ellie: Oh my god i got Abby sent to jouvie so what just drop it Watson will be here in a moment to take me on our weakend away

She turned away to walk back into the kitchen

Laura: No she won't

Ellie: Wh...

She got cut of by Laura wacking her across the head with a spanner and knocking her out. Picking her up she chucked her in the boot of her car and drove of...leaving the front door open. Ten minutes later Watson arrived, noting the front door she walked in and shouted Ellie's name with no answer she sighed and headed out to look for her. Arriving at the diner she saw Laura and headed over to her.

Watson: Right speak right now where's Ellie

Laura: I don't know what you mean Watz

Watson: Don't mess with me laura you've being on her back ever since she shouted out what you and Abby got up to so don't play games i can easily call Charlie right now and get you in for questioning

Laura: Honestly i don't know where she is i havn't seen her since yesturday lunch

Watson: If i find out that you are lying i'll have you

She headed back outside and into her car. Ten minutes later after driving out of summer bay Laura arrived at her house, lifting an unconciouse Ellie out of the boot she carried her out of the car and placed her down on the floor infront of Abby. Both grabbing a drink they sat on the sofa and waited for her to wake up.

Abby: How much longer do you rekon

Laura: I don't know not to long i hope then after we have questioned her and got everything out of her we will finesh her out

Abby: To right we will

They both giggled evily and sat back to wait. Arriving back at Charlie's Watson climbed out of her car and knocked on the door, Joey opened up and she came flooding in looking upset and annoyed

Charlotte: I thought you and Ellie went on your weakend away

Watson: I came to get her but she wasn't here i found Laura in the diner and asked her she was acting suspicouse but said she hadn't seen her and had nothing to dow ith her but i can't find her anywhere, Charlie we need a car round Laura's place now

Charlie: Well what might have she have done

Watson: Laura has being on Ellie's back ever since she shouted out at school what her and Abby got up to so she has obviously being waiting to get revenge on her.

Charlie: Ok come on i'm ment to be fineshing my lunch break in 10 anyway so we'll head straight there now and i'll inform Joyce i'll see you later Jo and i'll keep you informed bye love you

Joey:Be careful love you

they kissed eachother goodbye then headed out and Joey and Charlotte went to go sit in the living room.

* * *

><p>Back at Laura's Ellie had woken up and was now tied to the coffie table with a deep cut on her head and it bleeding pretty fast she kept drifting in and out of conciousness but Laura smaked her to keep her awake.<p>

Laura: So is Charlotte living with you yes or no

Ellie: Why would i tell you that i ain't going to let you get her and try and kill her aswell and i'm not going to tell you where Watson lives either

Laura: Why would be stupid enough to go after a cop

Ellie: Because you were stupid enough to after her girlfriend and a cops girlfriends sister

Abby: Yeah but that's different thats easier

Laura: You tell us where she is living otherwise we will kill you

Ellie: Thought you were going to kill me anyway

Abby: Oh please we need you for our clues why would we kill you before we have fineshed with you

Ellie: A bit contradictive

Laura: WHERE IS SHE STAYING

Ellie: I'M NOT TELLING YOU SO LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHIT WHOLE NOW!

Laura punched her across the face so that she now had a bleeding nose just about sitting up she sniffed and then swolled some blood at the same time.

Ellie: Fine she is staying with me but she isn't in at the moment and for Watson you've probably killed her already

Abby: I wish

Ellie: See

Laura: Right come on

She untied Ellie's hands and put the black tape back over her mouth then chucked her back into the boot then her and Abby dove of with her.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later Charlie and Watson arrived. Noticing that she wasn't in the saw a car that looked like Laura's speeding of down the road so decided to go after it. Arriving at the top of the cliff Laura lifter Ellie out of the boot and sat her on the bench on the endge of the cliff, removing the tape and untying her hands she came to sit next to her.<p>

Laura: Enjoying yourself

Ellie: Yes i'm thrilled Laura

Laura: It's Miss Burgess to you how many times

Ellie: Do you really think i give to shits what i call you at the moment

Laura: Well you should do

Standing up to legt in Abby pushed her over banging her head she now had another cut as she began to roll of the edge has laura kicked her. Clinging on for her life Laura walked up to her and bent down.

Laura: I hope you fall and die after what you put me and Abby through

She slapped her across the face and walked of , sitting back in there car they drove of. One police car chasing them down Charlie and Watson's along with Joyce's and the Ambo's arrived to where Ellie was.

Charlie: ELLIE!

Ellie: DOWN HERE

Charlie and Watson rushed over to where they heard her bending over they noticed her and grabbed there ropes. Attaching them to the bench Charlie began to attach herslef before Watson stopped her

Watson: Charlie you can't it's to dangerouse wait for RSO to get here

Charlie: I'm not waiting Watson she could slip and die

Watson: Fine but i'm coming with you

Attaching herslef to the other rope the absailed dwon the rope, reaching Ellie's height Watson and Charlie moved closser rapping the safty band round her just in time for her hands to slip, heading back up Charlie helped Watson bring her up collapsing once she was up, Watson and Charlie detached thereselfs from the ropes. Helping her to stand up they walked her over to the Ambo's to get cheked over.

Joyce: Sgnt. Buckton SnrCnst. Watson a word now please

They both sighed then headed over to talk to him

Joyce: What was that

Watson: She would have slipped and died if we didn't get her

Joyce: I don't care you should have waited for RSO you two could have easily slipped

Watson: Yes but we didn't

Charlie: With all due respect sir if we didn't go down after her and she did slip then that would have being filed as our fault for not helping her when we could have

Joyce: Your suspended both of you for two weeks

Watson and Charlie sighed then headed back over to Ellie, climbing into the back of the Ambo with her Charlie let Joey and Charlotte know that she was safe and they were on the way to the hostpital now and to let there parents know and then meet them there and that Laura was being arrested and Abby was being put back in jouvie but thsi time for 4 years.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ellie had 12 stitches in the back of her head and three in the front. Sitting up Watson, Charlie, Joey and Charlotte came walking in.<p>

Joey: Hey sis how are you

Ellie: Yeah i'm good thanks abit of a headache but apart from that i'm fine

Joey: Good i'm glad

Ellie: Hey Watson i'm sorry about our weakend away

Watson: It's fine we have two weaks to do it aseen that's how long me and Charlie are suspended for and how long your having of

Ellie: Thanks

Charlie: Right we will send your parents in

Ellie: Ok thanks for coming guys

Everyone headed out after giving her hug, Watson gave her hug and Ellie told her to come back in once her parents had seen her. Her parents arrived and they asked if she was alright, giving the same answer she gave Joey they gave ehr a card and chatted for five minutes before they left and Watson and Joey arrived back im.

Ellie: Will you tell Charlie that i'm grateful for her saving me life

Joey: I think she already knows that but yes i'll tell her

Ellie: Thankyou

Joey: Anyway we better get going we'll see you in the morning when we come to pick you up

Ellie: Ok...hey Watson will you stay the night please, the idea of staying in this Hospital room by myself creeps me out

Watson: Of course i will

Ellie: Thankyou

Joey: I'll see you guys tomorrow then

They said good bye then Watson pulled up the chaiir to the side of Ellie's bed and they held hands, after giving eachother a kiss Ellie fell asleep and Watson rested her head on Ellie's bed and also fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Three days later Ellie had just about fully recoverd and Watson had taken her away for a week up the coast which left Charlie and Joey to have the house to themselfs as they kicked Charlotte out for abit.

Charlie: What do you feel like doing tonight

Joey: I don't know, up to you babes

Charlie: Well i have something planned for you. Meet me on your boat tonight at 7

Joey: ok, where are you going

Charlie: Work

They kissed eachother goodbye and Charlie headed to work whilst Joey stayed at home deciding what she was going to wear.

* * *

><p>Watson and Ellie had just arrived at the hotel hut that they would be staying at for a week up the coast. Dumping there bags on the floor they came together for a kiss and collapsed onto the bed.<p>

Ellie: So, what do you feel like doing first

Watson: The swimming pool seems nice

Ellie: Let's go

They kissed one more time before standing up to get there bikinie's on and head into the swimming pool.

* * *

><p>Half 6 and Joey was ready, dressed in her short red dress and her hair curled and eye liner and mascara on she headed into the kitchen and got a drink before heading down to the docks. Charlie was on the boat fineshing getting ready, dressed in her short purple dress she made sure the table was perfect and everything was in the right place. With her hair naturally wavy and eye liner, mascara and eye shadow on she was dressed to impress. 7;00 and Joey arrived, spotting Charlie stood just of the boat she headed down smiling, giving her girlfriend a kiss they headed onto the boat and sat down to eat with there glass of <em>Jacob's Creek <em>wine. Once fineshed eating they stood up and started dancing to slow songs. Five minutes later _Love Only Hurts by Blanche Dubois came _smiling at eachother they came together for a kiss. Charlie pulled away and headed to her back that was hanging on her chair pulling out a small box, she checked the ring was in there and headed back over to Joey. Getting down on one knee she proposed.

Charlie: Joey Collins, will you marry me

Joey clasped her hand over her moth before announcing yes, they smiled at eachother and Charlie stood up slipping the ring onto Joey's finger they came together for a kiss. Joey guided Charlie into the cabin and onto the bed. Landing ontop of her she removed her dress and slowly made her way back up to Charlie's lips. Before she knew it with a shreek Charlie flipped Joey onto her back and removed her dress. making her way back up she unhooked Joey's bra and flung it onto the floor, carressing her breasts excitement took over them. Five minutes later Joey was back ontop and had done the same with Charlie's bra. Making ehr way further down she removed the last remaining garment on Charlie's body and dropped it onto the floor. Coming together for a kiss Joey slipped her index finger inside Charlie.

Joey: I love you Charlie Buckton

Charlie: I love you to Joey Collins

They came together for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Watson and Ellie were layed back on there bed watching TV. Pulling the wine from under the bed Ellie agreed and Watson pored them both a glass. Coming together for a kiss they ditched the wine's on the table and carried on with what they were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later Watson, Ellie and Charlotte were back at home. Coming into the living room Charlie and Joey were sat on the sofa laughing whilst Watson and Ellie eyed them curiously<p>

Ellie: Have we missed something

Charlotte: Yes you have

Charlie: Me and Joey are engaged

Ellie nd Watson stood there gobb smaked

Joey: Are one of you going to say something...your seriously worrying us now

Ellie: EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK, Congratulations guys oh my god

She ran forwards and gave them both a hug and her and Watson joined them on the sofa.

Charlie: So, how was your two's weekend away

Ellie: It was very good thankyou

Joey: I'm glad you enjoyed it...you did didn't you

Watson: Yes we did

Charlotte: Thankgod for that.

Ellie: Oh i have some stuff for you two and this is tru so shut up and listen

Joey: Yes mother

Ellie: Don't need to be sarcastic... What a kiss means..., Kiss on the stomach+I'm ready, Kisson the forehead=I hope we're together forever, Kiss on the ear=Your my everything, Kiss on the cheek= We're friends, Kiss on the hand== I adore you,Kiss on the neck=We belong together, Kiss on the shoulder==Iwant you, Kiss on the lips= I love you, What the gestures mean... Holding hands=We definitely love eachother, Slap on the butt= That's mine, Holding on tight= I don't want to let go, Looking into eachother's eyes= I just plain love you, Playing with hair=Tell me you love me, Arms around the waist= i love you too much to let go,Laughing while kissing= I am completly comfortable with you...Advice...Don't ask for a kiss, take one, If you were thinking about someone whilst listning/readin this, Your dfinitely in love.

Charlie: Wow that is really good...you got another copy of that

Joey: That's what my sister grew up to be like

Ellie: Thanks and yes i do actually, here you go

Joey: Thankyou

Charlie: Hye that was for me

Ellie: It was for both of you stop arguing like little children

Charlie, Joey, Charlotte and Watson all looked at her in amazment

Ellie: What i am a little kid

Joey: You complain about us calling you a little kid and you say your 14/15 yet you call yourself a little kid anyway

Ellie: Yeah well it's different when i cqll myslef it

Charlie: Sure

Ellie: It is

Joey: Whatever

Ellie stook her tonge out at them before they all started tickling her to death and having a pillow fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aweek later and it was the engagement party. With Leah, Roo, Liam, Miles, Alf, Romeo, Indi Ruby, Xavier, April, Dex, Bianca, Watson, Charlotte nd Ellie being there it was going to be a good one.

Charlie: Looking forwards to tonight

Joey: Yes, can't we fast forwards 4 hours to 7 o'clock

Charlie: Afraid not

Joey: Mmmurghh

Ellie: What you moening about

Joey: Time not going quck enough

Ellie: Aaww it's a real shame isn't it

Joey: Yes it actually

Watson: You'll live

Joey: Oh yeah it's alright for you two your not engaged

Ellie: Well i hope not i'm in year 10 and Watson 22 so yeah

Watson: Oh well i'm heading to work i'll see you at 7

Ellie: Bye

They kissed eachother goodbye then Ellie joined Charlie, Joey and Charlotte on the sofa and Watson headed to work

* * *

><p>Half 7 and all the guests were there, ith Watson only just arriving she headed into the livng room to where Ellie was sat with Ruby and Xavier. In the kitchen Charlie and Joey were talking with Bianca and Charlotte<p>

Bianca: So..wjhat wedding are you having

Joey: We don't know yet

Charlotte: Your so slow

Bianca; Tuh i've being telling Charlie that the hole time i've known her

Charlotte: Along time then

Binaca: Neyeah about 2 years

Charlotte: To shay just good job your not her sister

Bianca; Yeah i know i feel sorry for you

Charlie: Erm yeah thanku we are still stood here you know

Bianca: Yeah we know we're sorry

Charlie: So you should be

Charlotte: So beach party

Joey: Well actually i'm buying a yacht tomorrow so we were thinking of having it on there...it's really big it's a new 98 motor yacht...this will probably mean nothin to you but still... Her main deck incorporates a walk-through foredeck and seating area, an alternative entertaining space when moored stern-to. For water sports there is an electro-hydraulic bathing platform for the launch and recovery of a tender or jet-ski, or simply for use as a submerged swimming or diving large transom garage can accommodate a jet-ski which can be lifted using the flybridge crane. The flybridge can be specified with an optional hardtop with integrated sunroof which also allows the crane to be stowed fore/aft, freeing up the aft deck as an additional area for free standing interior is beautifully appointed and finished to the highest standards. Panoramic windows ensure the saloon and dining area are light and open with views from every can be configured for eight or ten guests with up to six crew in separate quarters offering a wide choice of configurations.

Bianca: Yep that means buger all but it sounds amazing

Charlotte: It sertenly does...so it's a girl now then

Joey: It sure is and even Charlie has seen it and loves it

Charlie: Well yeah it's a yacht everyone loves yachts

Joey:Yeah can't argue with that really

Bianca: How much is it

Joey:$25,000

Charlotte: Bloody hell

Charlie: It's worth it

Bianca: How did you even afford it

Joey: Well with my three jobs and Charlie being the sergeant we started saving and we now have just about enough to buy it

Charlotte: Sucks to be getting fired

Bianca: Yep school is actually quite good for once

Ellie came walking in with Watson

Ellie: Yeah i'll believe that when i see it

* * *

><p>Monday morning Charlie, Watson and Joey were at work and Ellie was at school. Sitting in her second lesson of the day she was just about to skive of but changed her mind when a new girl came walking in<p>

Miss S: Ok Shay Mitchell is it

Shay: Yep

Miss S: You can sit next to Ellie noone sits by her at the moment so you can go there...do'nt worry she is nice

Shay: Ok thanks

Heading to the back of the classroom she took her seat and Ellie smiled at her and she returned it

Ellie: Hi, erm i'm Ellie

Shay: Hi...Shay

Ellie: Nice name

Shay: Thanks

Ellie: So where did you just transfer from

SHay: Erm a school called Presbyterian Ladies College

Ellie: Seriously

Shay: Yeah

Ellie: So your clever then

Shay: You could say that

Ellie: So you went to one of the best school's and then you decide to move here

Shay: Well my parents were going to move to summer bay anyway but a week before we were due to leave i got exclueded

Ellie: Oh my god what did you do

Shay: Apparently i started a fir

Ellie: I had the blame for that here

Shay: Really, well i also kissed a teacher...correction we kissed eachother

Ellie: Been there done that she got fired not for kissing me because i actually kissed ehr but because apparently we were dating and she gave me higher marks in history

Shay: Bad look, so you take up history

Ellie: Yep

Shay: Same, wait she got fired

Ellie: Yeah..Miss Coicheci...she lives with me now...she is my sisters future wife's sister

Shay: Talk about awkwardness

Ellie: I know...wait whata re we ment to be doing

Shay: I don't know i was talking to you

Ellie: Shit..er. Oi Lara

Lara: Yeah

Ellie: What are we ment to be doing

Lara: Our essay

Ellie: Oh ...great what fun... i bet Dean, jordan and heidi don't do anything

Shay: Friends of yours

Ellie: Yep we always hang out with eachother...hey eerm do you want to join us

Shay: Erm yeah thanks

Ellie: Great

They smiled at eachother then got on with the essay

* * *

><p>Joyce: Where to you think your going Watson and Buckton<p>

Charlie: Patrol

Joyce: Two officers have just gone

Charlie: Please sir i havn't been on patrol in ages

Joyce: Your a sergeant i didn't think someone as high rankes as you would want to

Charlie: It's still my job and anyway i'm more proffesional which means if something bad comes up i'll be better than the Cnst.

Joyce: Fine ggo but don't underate yourself

Charlie: I won't...come on Watson


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

At the end of the day Ellie and Shay were walking home together along the beach. Stopping outside her house Ellie turned to Shay awkwardly

Ellie: Hey, do you want to come in for abit, i'm sure my sister won't mind

Shay: Erm yeah sure

Heading up the steps Ellie opened the back door and they stepped into the kitchen. Dumping there bags on the kitchen table they headed into the living room to where Charlie, Joey, Charlotte and Watson were sat. Giving her girlfriend a kiss, she steped back and introduced her family to Shay.

Ellie: Shay this is Joey, Charlie, Charlotte Coicheci and my girlfriend Georgie Watson..basically just call her Watson-everybody this is Shay

Charlotte: Hey...and why did you mention my second name

Ellie: Oh because of the incident at school that happened in the Humaneties office

S/C: Oh

Ellie: Yeah, anyway we are going to get dressed, get something to eat then head down to the beach

Joey: Who said we had food

Charlie: Who said we didn't

She said whilst eating a packet of crisps

Joey: Charlie!

Charlie: What

Ellie: I'm not as dumb as i look Jo, you wouldn't have thought there engaged would you

Shay: Tuh no

Watson: believe it...there a bloody nightmare

C/J: Thanks

Everyone giggled before Ellie and Shay headed upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>That weekend Charlie and Joey were organising there wedding whilst Watson, Ellie and Charlotte were down on the beach sunbathing. Noticing Shay running out of the water with her surfboard under her arm, she picked up her towel and wiped her face with it before flinging it over her shoulder and walking further up the beach.<p>

Ellie: I'll be back in a sec

Watson: OK

Running over to Shay she called her name, hearing her she stopped walking and smiled at Ellie as she approached her

Shay: Hey

Ellie: Hey you ok?

Shay: Yeah thanks, you?

Ellie: Yeah i'm pretty good thanks, do you want to come join me, Watson and Charlotte

_Please say yes you look unbelievingly hot in your bikinni, especially when your wet_

_i'ld love to as you look hot in your bikinni top and board shorts but i wouldn't want to intrude _

Shay: I wouldn't want to intrude

Ellie: You wouldn't be, honestly

Shay: Are you sure

Ellie: Yeah, i'm positive

Shay: Erm.. yeah sure ok then

Ellie: Great, come on then

Walking back over to Watson and Charlotte they sat down, leaning in close to Watson's ear she wispered...

Ellie: Don't start

Watson: Don't count on it

Ellie: Oh come oni doubt she's even gay

Watson: Wanna bet

Ellie: Watson...

Watson: Fine

* * *

><p>Next Saturday: Charlie and Joey wee in Yabbie Creek having a girly day out. Watson and Charlotte were grabbing lunch for them Ellie and Shay from te diner whilst they stayed at home setting the table.<p>

Ellie: So,,,you seen a guy at school you like yet

Shay: Erm...actually, i'm not into guys-i'm gay

Ellie: Really?

Shay: Yeah, erm Dean asked me out yesterday

Ellie: Dean?

Shay: Yeah

Ellie: I'm surprised...no that your ugly, your defiantly not ugly, it's just that Dean knows when people are gy before they know themselves

Shay: Fairenough

Ellie: You obviously hide it very well

Shay: I must do

Seconds later Watson and Charlotte came walking through the front door with there food.

* * *

><p>The next day was cold and windy and Shay had slept round that night. Ellie, Watson and Shay were stood in the kitchen whilst Charlie, Joey and Charlotte were sat in the living room.<p>

Ellie: Right well we are going to get of, i'll walk Shay home then i'll come straight home into your arms

Watson: Mmmmm, sounds good

They kissed eachother goodbye before Ellie and Shay went out the back door and onto the beach-not knowing they were still in eye sight of Watson.

Ellie: Your frozen, here have my jumper

Shay: No i'm fine, otherwise you'll be cold

Ellie: No i won't, i'll be fine, i have a T-shirt, long top and a jumper on as you only have a T-shirt and cardie on, just put my jumper on women

Shay: Fine

Taking her jumper of she passed it to Shay, struggling to get it over her head Ellie helped, finally succeeding they both laughed. Still standing still and facing eachother they both looked down then back at eachother awkwardly. Noticing there fingers touching they entangled them and both blushed whilst smiling, looking into eachothers eyes they slowly came together for a kiss. Back in the house Watson's heart was breaking, dropping her mug she raced up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with Ellie. Slamming the door closed it made Charlie, Joey and Charlotte jump, getting to her feet Joey walked into the kitchen, looking out the window she stood there shocked.

Joey: Shit

Running up the stairs she rushed into her sisters bedroom, sitting down on the bed she pulled Watson in for a hug

Joey: Watson...i'll talk to her, i'm sorry. I didn't think she was like this

Watson: Me either

* * *

><p><em>ohhhhh <em>

_Next Time: Ellie arrives hoe and Charlie and Joey decide to finally have there wedding on the yacht. Will the wedding get trashed though? if so, who by? ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated, I've been busy writing my others and I didn't really know how to write this chapter. But I'm back I re-read this story and I'm back on track (hopefully) please don't hate me too much and sorry for the cliffhanger...I'm not that keen on Ellie and Watson together anymore and I don't know why...but I'll be focussing more on Charlie and Joey in this chapter after the whole Ellie/Shay/Watson thing is over. So enough of my rambling and on with it...**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to Shay's was awkward. They said goodbye and Ellie headed back in the cold strong wind. She arrived home, heading in through the back door she got to making a hot chocolate.<p>

Joey: Ellie, we need to talk

Ellie froze _Shit, did she catch me and Shay kissing, worse did Watson catch us_

She turned around to face her sister

Ellie: What's up Jo

Joey: What's up? Watson is in your room crying...you really hurt her

Ellie: She saw me and Shay kiss

Joey: Yeah, and so did I

Ellie: I'll go talk to her

Joey: I'd be surprised if she doesn't tell you to fuck off

Ellie bowed her head before heading up to her room. Knocking on the door she walked in and saw Watson layed on the bed half crying.

Ellie: Watson...I'm sorry it weren't meant to happen

Watson: Fuck off, I don't want to talk to you

Ellie: Yeah...I gathered that. And I'm sorry ok?

Watson: Yeah I guess I could forgive you for the kiss

She said sitting up and wiping away her tears

Watson: But...truth is you don't want to be with me any more do you?

Ellie: Wh...what are you on about

Watson walked over to Ellie's diary and opened it up on the right page.

Watson: This, you said that you didn't want to be with me any more. That's you no longer find me attractive and you don't love me any more. Because there's someone else. Guess that someone else is Shay?

Ellie: I didn't think you'd find that. And actually no, it wasn't Shay, it was about Iesha but she's moved to Perth. Then Shay came so I guess now you could say it's about her... I'm sorry Watson

Watson: SO it's true then

Ellie: Yeah It is...I just don't have feelings for you anymore, I don't love you any more. I know that sounds really selfish and insensitive but It's how I feel. I've always said how I feel and I'm sorry if you don't like that

Watson slapped Ellie across the face

Watson: Yeah...guess I'm sorry for that

Throwing Ellie's diary at her she grabbed her suitcase she had previously packed and headed out the house, jumping in her car she drove off. Ellie sang onto her bed rubbing her sore cheek. Looking up she saw Charlotte walking in

Charlotte: Hey, you ok?

Ellie: No, I screwed up big time...ahh ya can see me now can't ya. Single for the rest of my life

Charlotte: I'm sure that won't happen

She said taking a seat next to her former student

Ellie: How'd ya know, you can't predict the future

Charlotte: Speak for yourself, you just did

Ellie: Yeah I know, guess I best head down and face the horrible hate of Jo and Charlz

Charlotte: They won't hate you, you just followed your heart c'mon

Pulling Ellie up of the bed Ellie groaned.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later everything was sorted out. Watson rang up to say she was staying back at her old flat and Charlie and Joey weren't mad at Ellie. Mainly because she had told the truth. Now Charlie and Joey were sat in the living room by themselves.<p>

Joey: So, wedding on the yacht?

Charlie: Sounds perfect

She moved to kiss Joey on the cheek.

Joey: Charlie...there's actually something wanted to talk to you about aswell

Charlie: What s it?

Joey: I don't want to freak you out or anything...but...

Charlie: But...

Joey: I want a baby

Charlie choked on her own breath

Joey: That's only if you want to

Charlie kept quiet, standing up she headed into the kitchen and Joey followed. Placing her hand on her Fiancée's shoulder Joey sighed. Charlie was about to say something when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it as Joyce answering it she stepped into the living room

_Buckton_

_Charlie, we need you down her ASAP, north end of the beach. There's been a homicide _

_Ok i'll be right there _

Hanging up she returned to the kitchen and looked at Joey

Charlie: I have to go, there's been a killing

After getting dressed she headed don to the beach. Finally reaching she caught on her own breath...Again, she was shocked at who's body it as. Shay's. Walking up to Watson they shared a nervous glare.

Watson: Thank god it as her

Charlie: Watson! How could you say that

Watson: What? She kissed my girlfriend...my ex girlfriend.

Charlie: No, Ellie kissed her. And to tell the truth but Shay is Ellie's age you weren't. I don't ant you on this case. And I reckon this'll lead back to you

Watson: Whatever you say, and your pathetic. And ya know what, yeah Charlz this will lead back to me. But first catch my apprentice.

With that she took of. Three hours later Charlie arrived home, rather pissed of. It was nearing half six and all she wanted to do was eat, shower and fall asleep but knowing she had to tell Ellie the news and still talk to Joey. Sleep wasn't on the list. Shutting the door Charlie was meat by Ellie, Charlotte and Joey making dinner

Ellie: Hey, hope you're hungry. Who was killed? I heard it's a small case

Charlie: Yeah I am thanks, and yeah it's small. Ellie I've actually got to talk to you. I'll just get dressed and then we'll talk

Ellie: Ok

Ten minutes later Charlie arrived back downstairs and guided Ellie into the living room, taking a seat Ellie asked what was the matter.

Charlie: The person killed was...Shay, I'm sorry Ellie

Tears formed in her eyes before collapsing in Charlie's arms. Five minutes later she was al cried out. Sitting up she wiped her tears away.

Ellie: Who did it

Charlie; We have two leads, but Watson set at the scene that it'll lead back to her we just need to find her apprentice.

Ellie: So she'll be arrested

Charlie: Maybe, she might just be charged. We don't know how much she played a part in this yet

Ellie: OK

Charlie: You ok?

Ellie: Yeah I'll be fine

Charlotte: Dinner's ready!

Charlie: C'mon

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked this chapter...Next Time: Charlie and Joey talk, Ellie gets over SHay as a familiar face returns and Charlotte finds new love...Heidi...<strong>_

_**Please review and le'me know what ya think**_


End file.
